child of a hikarri
by invaderbutterfree
Summary: ten years after the ending to YU-Gi-Oh ryou is married to ishizu and they have a daghter. sadly four years latter ishizu dies by yami bakura's hand. five years after that ryou's daughter recives the ring from a disguised bakura. now it's eating away at her with dark magic. can Jaden and ryou save her? non yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

I don't own yu-gi-oh. RyouXishizu. Sorry to any one reading saving nny. Chapters four and five will be up really really soon. Just trying to get some new stories and ideas posted before this next week. Is Ryou X ishizu called Graceshipping? Well enjoy the story...  
Chapter one-the birth of night

"Push!"A doctor encouraged.

The Egyptian women laying on the hospital bed grunted in pain. She had been in pain for a few hours now and it all had started right when her husband had left for a late night meeting at the museum. Speaking of which, where was he? She peeked open her eyes and scanned the hospital room. No sign of him. Another spasm racked her body and she let out a shriek.  
Line break-  
"Identification."A nurse asked. The white haired man dug frantically around in his pocket looking for his ID. Just then, he heard a familiar scream pierce the air.

"Ishizu..."He fought back panic.

Finally finding the ID, he thrust it at the nurse. She looked it over silently before asking

"Name and reason for visit?".

He clenched his fist together as another scream rippled through the still hospital air. Was this really necessary?

"Ryou bakura. Hear to see Ishizu bakura."Ryou tried to remain calm.

The nurse paused to check a clipboard. After a moment she nodded at him.

"It's about time you showed up Mr. Bakura. Your wife's been asking about you for an hour."She said.

Ryou nodded and hurried off. As he entered Ishizu's room, a look of relief came on his face to see his wife was alright. Although she was screaming in pain. Quickly, he hurried across to her and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him relief coming on her face. Her iris eyes met his brown ones. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and gave a last push. The baby came out and she clasped half asleep on her bed. Ryou looked at the doctor helplessly.

"She'll be ok."He said.

He came around and handed Ryou a pink bundle in which a baby girl lay. The baby was asleep and she yawned. A smile grew on Ryou's face to see his daughter. He had never felt so proud of anything in his life as he was about her. She made him happy just being there. She was his beautiful treasure.

"Ryou..."Ishizu looked up at him tiredly "What shall we call her?".

Ryou handed the child to her mother and beamed at his wife.

"Ishizu j.r?"He tried.

She shook her head and smiled. Ryou was so sweat. Sometimes to sweat for his own good. That's why she loved him. Gazing down at her daughter, she noticed she was opening her eyes. They were iris colored and sparkled like stars in the dark blue sky of night outside the window.

"Masika."She said.

Ryou gave her a confused look.

"Masika. It means born at night in Egyptian."She exclaimed.

Ryou smiled again and nodded at her.

"Masika. It's a beautiful name Ishizu."He said.

The new parents smiled at there daughter. She smiled back up at them an laughed.

"She has your eyes."Ryou said leaning over to kiss Ishizu on the forehead.

Ishizu nodded at him and leaned up to kiss him. Just as they kissed, the door burst open and a tanned Egyptian man with sandy hair and iris eyes burst in. Ryou and Ishizu broke apart as the man strolled over to them still panting. He had obviously ran there. The man was followed into the room by a older man who was extremely tanned and had a tattoo on his face.

"Are we late?"The sandy haired man asked.

"No. Meric, Odion come see the baby."Ishizu said to her brothers.

The two crowded around the couple and the baby to see her.

"She's got her mothers eyes."Odion said to Ryou.

"I know. Isn't she amazing?"Ryou said overcome with emotion.

"What did you name her Ishizu?"Meric asked.

"Her name is Masika."She replied.

"That name suits her sister."Meric smiled.

Ishizu handed Masika to Meric and he cradled her before handing her off to Odion to hold. After a few minutes of this the doctor came in and told Meric and Odion that visiting hours were over. The two tore themselves away from there new nephew and went back to there homes with a goodbye to the couple. Soon it was late out and Ishizu and Ryou were settling down for the night.

"Just think Ryou! We get to take Masika home tomorrow."Ishizu said.

"Yes. But now you need to rest."He Leaned over and kissed her again.

As they settled down to sleep, a shooting star flew overhead as if in celebration of Masika's birth. Ryou watched it pass by as he fell asleep on an arm chair besides Ishizu's bed.

"Good night Masika."He said.

Then he cast a last glance at his daughter and fell asleep.  
End of chapter one.  
Read & review please.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Masika is a real name and it does mean born at night. Get ready for a sad chapter. Sorry Ishizu fans but this has to happen for the plot. I have Nothing against her though.  
Chapter two- about four years latter  
"MASIKA BAKURA!"Ishizu yelled "Get down from there this instant!".

The young girl looked down at her mother from her high perch atop the refrigerator. She giggled at her moms worried face. She began sliding down side of the fridge as Ishizu looked on worriedly. She hit the floor and stood smiling at her mom. Ishizu sighed. Ryou was at work and she had to watch Masika. Over the years, she had become a trouble maker. She looked kind of like her father. Her hair was spiked like his except it was longer and it was black. Her skin was as pale as Ryou's and her iris eyes were like Ishizu's. Along with being a trouble maker, she was great at climbing.

"What were you doing?"Ishizu scolded "You could have gotten hurt!".

Masika looked ashamed. She was actually getting the cookies her mother hid on top of the fridge.

"How many times have i told you not to-"Ishizu was cut off for the front door came open.

"Pappa's home!"Masika cried racing for the front door.

"Wait!"Ishizu called.

"Pappa!"Masika threw her self at him.

"Hello Masika!"He hugged her then looked up at his angry wife.

"What's wrong?"He asked.

"She climbed on top of the fridge."Ishizu said worriedly.

"Now Masika you know better."He scolded.

"I'm sorry pappa."She said.

"You should apologize to your mother."Ryou said.

"Sorry mamma."She turned around and said.

"Just don't do it again. You could be hurt."She replied.

The family moved into the living room area and sat down. Ryou sat his briefcase on the coffee table.

"How was work honey?"Ishizu asked him, kissing his cheek.

Masika made a gagging noise but was quickly silenced by her parents conversation.

"It was good. And you?"He asked.

"We were good as well."Ishizu replied.

"Pappa! Pappa! Guess what?"Masika jumped up and down "Guess what!".

"What?"Ryou said playing along.

"You have to guess! I'll give you a hint!"She said "Someones coming to dinner!".

"Really? Is it...Odion and Meric?"Ryou guessed.

"No fair! Who told you!"Masika frowned at him.

"You haven't seen them sense you were a baby have you?"Ryou scooped his daughter up and hugged her.

She squealed in excitement and hugged him back. The two laughed as Ishizu joined them. They collapsed on the sofa.

"Masika come help prepare for diner."Ishizu got up breathing a bit heavily and smiled.

She nodded and followed her mother to the kitchen. Ryou got up to start setting up tables.

Line break-

At ten minutes to six the bell rang. Masika ran for the door and jumped at the handle. She barley reached it on her tip toes. The door swung open to reveal Meric and Odion.

"Masika!"Meric picked her up "You've grown so much!".

"The spitting image of both her mother and father!"Odion said.

"Welcome brothers!"Ishizu said. (A.N: it's just going to be a lot of talking so were skipping to dinner.)

While the adults talked over dinner, Masika colored a picture on the floor.

"So have you heard from yugi and the gang lately?"Ryou asked Meric.

He shook his head and looked at Odion.

"Yeah. Tea and yugi have a son now. His name is Jaden Mouto."Odion replied "He's five and he's actually going to Kiaba's new duel school downtown.".

"Masika probably wouldn't do well in duel school..."Ryou said.

Masika looked up at this. She had a cousin?

"Pappa? Is Jaden my cousin?"She asked.

"Not by blood dear."He said "Your uncle Yugi is one of my best friends. So is his wife tea.".

She nodded at this and continued to color. A few minutes latter,as the sky darkened, a knock came at the door. Everyone turned to the door in curiosity. Ryou and Ishizu exchanged a look then looked back at the door.

"Now who could that be?"Ishizu said.

Masika rose and dashed over to the door. She garbed the handle.

"Masika!"Ryou and Ishizu cried out in panic "Get back!".

To late, the door flew open and a shadowy figure stood there. His red eyes scanned the scene before landing on the curious four year old standing next to the door. She looked identical to Ryou except her hair was longer and colored like her mothers and she had her mothers eyes to. The shadowy figure smirked evilly. This didn't phase the child but Ryou recognized that smirk. The figure stepped inside. Masika gasped at him. He looked nearly identical to her father Ryou. The only differences were that his eyes were blood red and his hair stuck up like devil horns in the front.

"Long time no see. Right brother."The figure motioned to Ryou.

Masika looked at her father to see he was stone faced and angry. He motioned for her to head into the other room before she was noticed. Masika was still taking in the fact that this strange man who looked almost exactly like her father was her uncle. Why hadn't she heard of him before? To late, she was noticed.

"Who's this?"The man looked at her.

His gaze was making her uncomfortable and she got the impression he wasn't a very nice person. He was evil.

"Don't tell me. This is my niece?"The man asked.

Masika didn't like the tone her so called uncle was taking.

"Leave her alone Bakura."Ryou stepped up "Why are you here?".

Bakura laughed at this sending chills down Masika's spine. He met his brothers glare without flinching.

"Oh just dropping by. You see, i heard you had a daughter and i just had to meet my niece."He said.

"Leave."Ryou growled.

"Come Masika."Ishizu came up to her daughter and lead her away.

"Masika?"Bakura said "Born at night? How fitting. After all thieves lurk around at night.".

"Masika is no thief. She isn't like you."Ryou snapped "Leave.".

"I see Meric and Odion are still hanging around."Bakura said.

"Last chance Bakura. Leave."Ryou said.

Meric and Odion came to stand by him and they all became a threat to Bakura. Bakura backed off growling.

"I'll be back brother. Masika and i will talk properly."And with that Bakura left.

"Why do you suppose he came by?"Meric asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it is that demon wont's to talk to Masika.".Ryou said "That won't happen though.".

Meric and Odion decided they should head back to the hotel they were staying at, at that point.

"By Ryou. We'll keep an eye out for Him."Meric said as the two left.

Ryou waved then closed the door. Ishizu and Masika came back up from the pantry and sat on the couch.

"Pappa who was that man and why does he look like you?"She asked.

Ryou sighed hopelessly and looked at Ishizu for support. She gave him the "Tell her" look and he sat down next to his daughter resting a hand on her head.

"That was your uncle Bakura. He's my brother. Sort of. When your mother and i were teenagers, i had one of the seven millennium items. The millennium ring. The five thousand year old ring held the evil spirit of the millennium ring, thief king Bakura. He used to over through me and posses me. After the ceremonial duel in an ancient tomb, the spirits trapped in the millennium items got there own bodies. So did Bakura. He claims to be my brother because we look like twins but that's not true. I'm the reincarnation of him from ancient times. I was him in a past life. Just like your uncle Yugi is a reincarnation of the pharaoh Yami."Ryou exclaimed "Bakura is a being of darkness. A demon.".

"So he's evil pappa?"Masika asked.

Ryou nodded. Masika was taking this well.

"Time for bed."Ishizu picked her up and carried her upstairs.

Ryou and Ishizu stood in Masika's open doorway watching over her as she slept. Ishizu turned to Ryou with concern.

"He's still out there. We'll have to be careful."She said.

He nodded and looked grimly at there daughter.

"She'll be safe. Don't worry."Ryou kissed her.

The two retired to bed. Unbeknownst to them evil was lurking outside waiting for a chance to strike.

Line break-

She was suffocating. She new that much. She smelled something burning. Thick black smoke rolled into the room and bright orange and blue flames licked at the door frame.

"Mamma!"She screamed "Pappa!".

The thick smoke choked her. Masika sat bolt upright in bed from her nightmare. She breathed heavily glad she was safe in her room. But something was wrong. She suddenly noticed the thick smoke coming up from the door frame and how dark her room seemed. Breathing seemed hard now. Where was the smoke coming from? Just then a crackling sound came from behind the door. She walked over to the door feeling heat as she approached. She opened it and screamed. A wall of flame descended on her. She quickly slammed the door shut and raced to her bed. The flames were eating away at the door now and it wouldn't be long now before they entered the room. She spotted the window and struggled to pry it open. It popped open with a click and she slid out over the sill. The side of the house was slippery And she struggled to find a grip. She yelped as she slid across the shingles and reached out to grab a ledge. She caught on and lost her grip on it. She landed in a pile of leaves dazed. A shadowy figure dashed across the lawn and disappeared. Quickly, Masika ran around the side of the house to the front yard were she could now see the whole house up in flames.

"Fire! Somebody help! Help!"Masika screamed out "Mamma and pappa are trapped inside!".

A neighbor looked out the window and saw the smoke and flames. The Bakura's little daughter Masika was standing on the front lawn screaming for help. Quickly, the neighbor dialed 911 and raced across the street to the young girl.

"Help!"Masika called to the lady running at her.

"It's ok sweetie. I called the fire department."She tried calming the child.

"Mamma and Pappa are in there!"Masika cried.

The lady held the sobbing child in her arms and looked down the street hoping the fireman would get there in time.

Line break-

"Masika!"Ryou called through the flames "MASIKA!".

He broke down in a fit of coughing. The girl wasn't in her room. Or if she was she had burned to death. Fire was completely consuming her room. He refused to believe she was dead. His wife wasn't in there bedroom so she must have gotten out with Masika. Ryou was now on the lower level of the house racing for the front door. He heard a familiar voice coming from outside. Masika! He burst out the front door gasping for air. Firetrucks were arriving now and his daughter, he realized, was hugging him and crying. The firetrucks pulled up and began pumping water on the fire as father and daughter were put in the oxygen machines. Ryou looked around realizing something was wrong. Ishizu wasn't there.

"Masika wear's your mamma?"He asked.

"Mamma was with you pappa."She gave him a blank look.

Ryou panicked. If Ishizu wasn't here she had to be inside still. Without thinking, Ryou ran past the firetrucks and up onto his front lawn.

"Pappa wait up!"Masika called following him.

"Stay back!"He said.

He rushed up to the house but a fire man garbed him and pulled him back.

"Let me go!"Ryou half screamed half shouted "My wife's in there!".

"Mamma!"Masika shouted at the house.

Just then, the half burning house roof gave a low grown and with a snap crashed down crushing the entire top half of the house. Embers sparked everywhere reflecting light off Ryou's wet cheeks.

"No!"Ryou cried out "No Ishizu! No!".

Masika's world came crashing down around her. Her mother was dead. She couldn't be gone, Could she? She was supposed to be there forever. She was strong. Surely a fire couldn't kill her? But no matter what she told herself it all came back to the same realization. Her mother wasn't coming back.

"Mamma!"She screamed "Come back! Please don't go!".

She cried and screamed even when the comforting hands of her father embraced her. Why was this happening? How could it happen? What did her mother do to deserve this? She was there one moment and gone the next. How could this be? She was mad at herself. She was mad at the firemen for not getting there in time. But wasn't it her fault? If she had called for help earlier things would be different. Her Mother would still be here.

"It's all my fault!"She blathered "If i wasn't so slow i could have called help sooner!".

"This was not your fault Masika."Ryou said with feeling.

He looked saddened and tears streamed down his face.

"Really?"She sniffed.

"Things happen sometimes. Your mother may be gone but she will live on in you and in your heart."Ryou said, smiling sadly "Were going to get through this together.".

Masika nodded and curled up to her father as he picked her up and carried her over to the fire truck. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a shadowy figure. The figure grinned his fang like teeth in satisfaction. And as he disappeared into the night his blood red eyes flashing in triumph, the moon light caught a strange gold colored ring hanging around his neck.  
End of chapter two.  
Sorry Ishizu fans nothing against Ishizu but she had to die for the story plot. She will return as a ghost or something in future chapters so don't worry. Rate and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own yu-gi-oh or yu-gi-oh GX so,yeah. Anyway... Chapter three everyone! Thank you to .5 for the review. You rock!  
Chapter three-About five years latter.  
"Come back and fight you cowards!"Masika shouted after at the fearful kids running away from her.

She stood hands curled into fist and tears streaming down her pale cheeks. This hadn't been the first time this had happened. The kids wouldn't leave her alone. No one would leave her alone about it. Ever sense she began going to this school when she turned five. They all pitied her. They all picked on the weird girl without a mother. Most kids at domino primary school avoided her not knowing what to say or made fun of her because of who her father was. After all most if these kids had heard from there parents (Ryou's old classmates) how strange Ryou was back in school. They all teased her. But those kids had taken it to far going as far as to insult her mother, saying she was insane just like her husband. Masika couldn't stand anyone insulting her family.

"Masika Bakura!"The teacher called across the play ground.

Masika knew she was in trouble but what was new? She approached the teacher and frowned at her and the group of boys she had beat up. The boys were now sucking up to the teacher and that disgusted Masika.

"Go to the nurses."The teacher told the boys rolling her eyes.

As the boys scurried off, the teacher turned to her. Masika wasn't ashamed though.

"You'll have to go to the office."The teacher sighed.

She led Masika inside, down the hall and to the principals office. Masika sat in a chair and waited folding her arms. She frowned and blew a lock of black hair out if her face. Those kids deserved that. A tear trickled down her face as she heard her mothers voice. She didn't remember much about her except her voice. She did have horrible dreams about a fire and always heard her mother and fathers screams mixed with her own. Her father had told her that she was dreaming about that night of the fire. Her father seemed sad now days and she new he was still hurting from the death of his wife. But Ryou didn't let that prevent him for caring for Masika. He cherished her and tried to be home with her whenever he could. Masika was his treasure. His light.

"Masika?"The principal called her in.

She reluctantly got up and trudged into the room. Sitting down on the familiar classroom chair before his desk, she looked up and frowned.

"You can't keep doing this."The principal sighed "What was it this time?".

"They insulted my mother."Masika said quietly, her voice nearly breaking.

"I know it's hard for you but you have to let the teachers deal with this. Understand?"The principal said, smiling hopefully.

Masika only nodded sadly at this. It was as if they didn't care at all. She got the same speech ever time she came here.

"You may go."He dismissed her.

She got up and shuffled out the door. Everyone was back to class as she stomped down the hallways to her locker. She checked the clock on the wall. Two thirty. School would be out in a matter of minutes. She garbed her backpack and stuffed her folder inside. Maybe she could catch her cousin Jaden at Kiaba's duel school. About two blocks down the street, the bell to Domino Middle School rang. She hurried along before she was caught skipping the last few minutes of school and crossed the road down into the city. Soon a brick building came into view.

"Yap! Yap!"An excited dog ran up to her and dashed around her legs.

She knelt down and pet his head. It was a sign that duel school let out soon, that Jaden's dog would come here. The dog had strange sky blue fur with a red color and oversized eyes. Frankly Masika thought he looked like a Bratz girls dog.

"Hey Yumi!"She scratched him between the ears "Where's Jaden?".

A ahem sound made her look up at her cousin. He was ten now and wore a red and white jacket, white pants and a white shirt. She looked up and as always giggled at his ridiculous hairstyle. He frowned at her then cracked a small smile. He knew she was laughing at his hair again.

"My hair doesn't look like a kuriboh!"He answered her unspoken thought.

She stood up and Yumi dashed back to his master.

"It does but it's not as ridicules as Uncle Yugi's hairdo."She laughed.

"Hey!"Jaden fumed over the joke about his father "Uncle Ryou's hair looks even more ridicules!".

Masika laughed at him getting so worked up. She began walking home and he followed, Yumi at his heals. They crossed the road again and continued north to home.

"So you were around duel school a little early seeing are schools get out at the same time."He said.

"Got sent to the principals. Decided to leave early."Masika shrugged.

"You can't keep doing that sika!"Jaden said to his "cousin".

"Can't help it. They insulted mother."She sighed.

Jaden looked on with concern. He knew how much those insults hurt her. He also knew how much trouble she would be in with Uncle Ryou when he found out she had left school early.

"Fighting isn't always the best answer."He said "That's what dad and Uncle Yami say.".

"Listen Jaden i don't know if you've figured it out yet but in the public schools it's eat or be eaten."Masika said.

"I know sika. I know."He said laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Bye Jaden."She smiled at him as they parted ways.

He waved back before turning up the street to an small house with Yumi following. Masika walked back to her and Ryou's apartment. As she approached the door, she inserted the key and entered. She was confronted with her father frowning slightly at her.

"Masika Bakura."He said "What's this about another fight?".

"They insulted mother. And you."She said.

"You know you can't get into any more fights Masika."He said sighing "Your going to have to go to Tokyo middle school if this keeps happening.".

"No!"Masika's eyes grew wide "Not there!".

"Please don't fight anymore sweetie. I don't wont to send you halfway across japan to school either but that's what's going to happen if you get kicked out of Domino schools. Tokyo middle is the only other school in this district.".

"I'm sorry dad."Masika hugged him "I'll try really hard to stop fighting. But you should have heard what they said about mom.".

"I know sweetie. But other people just don't understand things like that sometimes and it scares them so they take there unease out on others."He hugged her back.

They broke apart as the phone rang. Ryou hurried to pick it up.

"Yes?"He said into the phone "One moment Jaden.".

He handed the phone to Masika.

"Hi Jaden."She said.

"Hey dad and grandpa are running errands. Do you wanna come help me with the shop?"He asked.

"Yeah. Dad can i go to the game shop?"She said.

He nodded and she hung up. Masika hugged Ryou goodbye and dashed down the road. The front bell dinged as she entered the Mouto game shop. Yumi lept at her as she entered. Jaden stood behind the counter.

"Yumi heal."Jaden said.

He came over to her and lead her around to the back counter. Yumi barked and yapped leaping around them all the way.

"We have to restock the shelves."He said.

She nodded picking up a box and carrying it over to the shelf. The two restocked for an hour as the night grew dark.

"Can you run the counter for a minuet?"Jaden said "I have to go to the storage room for a minuet.".

She nodded. Jaden disappeared and Yumi settled down on the floor. Suddenly Yumi began to growl. The bell rang to the shop and a shadowy figure stepped in. He was wearing a cloak.

"Hello sir. May i help you?"Masika asked.

The figure turned around taking his hood down. Masika gasped.

"Dad?"She said.

The stranger shook his head looking amused.  
She didn't remember him did she? Of course not. She was to young when they had last met.

"Oh sorry."Masika said "It's just that...you look a lot like my dad?".

"Is that so?"The stranger said.

"yeah. The only difference is your eye color and your hair. Your sticks up in front."Masika giggled nervously.

Jaden was still in back and Yumi was growling. The stranger was reaching into his pocket as well. He pulled out a strange gold colored ring.

"Take this."He handed it to her.

"Wh-What?"She gasped at the ring.

"And don't tell Ryou were you got it."He snapped.

"What is this?"She asked.

But the stranger was gone. Yumi looked around confused as to were the threat was. Jaden came back and set two box's on the counter.

"What's that?"He asked motioning to the ring.

"I don't know..."She said.

"You better get home. Uncle Ryou will be wondering were you are."Jaden said.

She nodded. She slipped the ring's necklace over her head and left. As she headed home, she searched for the mysterious man. He was know were to be found. As she entered the apartment she spotted Ryou at the table in the small kitchen. He stood up and walked over to her.

"How's the game shop?"He asked.

"Good."She said.

Ryou glanced at her worried.

"What's wrong?"He asked.

"Nothing!"She said.

He shook his head and turned away to cook her dinner. After Dinner Masika turned into bed. She could hear her father in the kitchen speaking on the phone with a co worker from the museum.

"Listen Miho, i'm sorry but i can't. You know that. I can't do that to her."Ryou said.

Voices on the other end of the phone.

"Miho i can't. Not after Ishizu."Ryou said although he whispered Ishizu's name.

Masika cried. Her father was dating Miss. Miho? Why? It sounded like father had turned her down though. She cried silently to sleep. She wouldn't let father get pressured into anything by mrs. Miho.  
Line break-

"Masika sweetie..."A gentle hand shook her awake.

She looked up wearily with blurry eyes. The face of her father came into focus. His chocolate brown eyes met hers. They reflected concern in them and he quickly looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. A motion Masika rarely saw after mother had died.

"What's wrong dad?"She asked.

"I thought maybe you had overheard that phone conversation between me and Miho last night."He said slowly.

"Your not going to-"Masika asked.

"Heavens no!"Ryou's eyes widened.

Masika averted her eyes a feeling of guilt flowed over her. Her father missed her mother even more than she did seeing as he he had known her longer. He deserved happiness. She knew he hurt to but at some point he needed to move on. It was only hurting him more to go on remembering his wife. It was going to pain her but she hated to see her father unhappy like this.

"Dad."She said slowly "If you like miss. Miho you can date her. I'm ok with it."She said.

Ryou looked at her quizzically before replying.

"Sweetie. Miho is a nice lady and she would make an excellent mother but, i..i just can't."He layed a hand on her shoulder "Not yet.".

Masika hugged him as tears streamed down her face. His familiar scent comforted her as she buried her face in his work jacket. He hugged back. When they pulled away it became apparent that Ryou was crying to.

"I miss mother."Masika layed her head against his chest.

"I know sweetie."Ryou patted her back and looked gently at her.

They remained in that position for several heartbeats in complete silence. Finally Ryou checked the clock.

"Time for school Masika."He gently let her go with a small hug.

He smiled and left the room. Masika smiled after him and began her morning schedule. She spied the strange ring the stranger had given her. Hesitantly she slipped the rings brown cord over her head and heading the strangers warning, tucked the ring under her sweatshirt. She shuddered at the memory of the strangers warning. It sounded as though he would find her and punish her if she didn't listen. Without a second thought, she garbed her backpack and bolted downstairs to school. Little did she know that the rings power was going to cause her more trouble then it was worth.  
End.  
Please read and review! And thanks for the reviews! Should this become MasikaXJaden? This story and a few others might not be updated very often for a few weeks because there's a lot going on. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Child of a hikari chapter five!  
Invader butterfree- sorry to all you people who don't like Gx. (actually never seen a single episode. Only a couple you tube clips...) i can kill the Jaden reference if you'd like...anyway we need a disclaimer.  
Ryou- invader owns nothing so don't sue.  
Invader butterfree- hey i own Jaden's dog yumi. I don't own the name Masika. It's a name. Know one specific owns it.  
Bakura- stop stalling and get on with it! If people even read this they've been waiting for like two whole weeks!  
Invader butterfree- okay. Chapter 5.  
Chapter 5- a day at school  
Masika's day wasn't getting off to a good start. At all. First she had missed the first bell and then she had been five minutes late to class. The teacher didn't even bother to write her up seeing she would more than likely end up in the principals latter anyway. She now sat in class taking notes. At least that's what it looked like. In truth Masika hadn't been feeling well that morning. The brown cord that held the strange ring the stranger gave her felt heavy against her neck. Why was the ring so heavy? What was it anyway? Why was the stranger so familiar? Was it because he looked so much like her father? No it couldn't be. She had met him before but she couldn't recall when. Why didn't he wont her to tell Ryou? Did he know something about the ring?

"Miss. Bakura."The teacher snapped at her "You would do well to pay attention.".

"Yes Miss. Sama."Masika sighed.

The teacher moved on to exclaim something. She sighed in exasperation. So many questions so few answers. Would her dad tell her what was going on? Her stomach lurched as if something had hit it. She appeared to go even more pale then she already was. To her great displeasure, the teacher noticed this. Masika tried her best to appear nonchalant about her condition. In truth she felt weary and weak. It was as if something was trying to overcome her... Soon the bell rang for gym class. Masika hurried along to the tennis courts clutching her gym bag tightly. Her pale forehead glinted with perspiration as she hurriedly got ready.

"Alright ladies!"The coach called line up "Let's see those jumping jacks!".

Masika resented the physical education in japan. She had heard rumors of Americans treating there boys and girls equally with the same games and exerciser. She also regretted wearing the ring around her neck. Through out the hour, she began feeling weaker and weaker. She stumbled several times but not a single person noticed. She stood still and slowly sank to her knees. By then people were rushing toward her as she clasped onto the payment. Her vision blurred and she saw a fuzzy image of the teacher kneeling near her and shouting something.

"Masika? Masika?!" The teachers faint voice came "Someone call an ambulance!".

Then there was nothing but darkness. A faint light was all she knew at first. Then she slowly woke up. Well at least she thought she did. She didn't recognize the room. It was dimly lit and all that appeared to be in it was a plain bed that she lay on with random objects scattered across the floor. She recognized some of them as crafts she had made for her mother or father at one point. A small table stood next to the bed. It only contained a picture frame. Masika smiled sadly at the photo she remembered to be the last one taken of the whole family before the fire. Her mother was there smiling at her and her father to. She couldn't remember a time after that were he had smiled like that. That was the last time he was truly completely happy. Not that he loathed or resented Masika in any way. He just missed his wife so much but he had told her many times that he loved her and she had her mothers eyes.

"Am i interrupting you?"A mans voice came from behind her.

She turned startled at this nearly dropping the picture. The strange man who had given her the ring stood there looking her over with his most skeptical annoyed look.

"So we meet again young Masika."He smirked taking a step forward "Although you probably don't recall the first time we met, hmmm?".

Needless to say, she disliked him immediately.

"Who are you? Why do you look like father? How do you know me? What is this ring you gave me? Where am i?"She said a bit to much high notes in her voice.

"So many questions...you are Ryou's child after all..."The man said clearly annoyed and running out of patience.

"How do you know father?"She said.

"Let's start with question one shall we?"The man said "My name is Bakura.".

Masika looked at him in disbelief and snorted indignantly. Bakura looked at her in shock for only a minute before growling at her.

"My last names Bakura."She laughed.

"I can see how your related to Meric. Always making a joke out of things just like ishizu."Bakura chuckled.

Masika perked up at his words. She scowled at him.

"What do you know about mother?"She said other questions forgotten.

Bakura chuckled again coming toward her with an amused gaze. He stepped toward her and she backed up against the bed rest.

"Your mother...she was foolish to think she could protect you. She and your father both. They knew when they chose to run away to the other side of domino and abandon the ring that they couldn't protect any child of there's from shadow magic.".Bakura exclaimed.

Masika gave him the curious eye which made him laugh cruelly as if at some past joke. She scowled at him again.

"What do you know about mother and father?"Masika asked.

"Let's just say i'm a past friend. An acquaintance, if you will."Bakura said "Now about your situation. Do you know exactly were you are?".

Masika looked around confused as if she had just realized where she was.

"What is this place? Where am i?"She asked "Is this in the school?".

Bakura laughed and he smirked at her.

"Reacted just like Ryou when he first woke up in his soul room."Bakura said.

"Soul room...?"Masika asked.

Bakura nodded. He gestured to the mysterious room around him.

"Am i dead then? Or dreaming?"Masika asked.

"Neither. I assure you this is quiet real. Your soul room is in your mind. You are trapped in your own mind right now. Not permanently of course."He added when she looked panicked.

"So how are you here?"She asked.

"I am neither human nor spirit. More of both. I can live in physical form or i can live in the ring."Bakura said.

"Why did you give me the ring? What do you know about mother? How do you know father?"Masika said getting upset.

He was just avoiding her questions. All he'd said so far wasn't exactly helpful.

"In time. All your questions will be answered."He said fading away "Oh and one last thing. Don't tell Ryou.".

Line break-

"Doctor what's wrong with her?!"Ryou panicked entering his daughters hospital room.

He had gotten a call from the school saying Masika had clasped during gym. She had been feeling fine or she would have told him before school. Wouldn't she have?

"She's stable Mr. Bakura. Were just waiting until she wakes up."The nurse patted him on the shoulder.

She understood his panic. She was there the night his wife had died as one of the nurses on an ambulance responding to the fire. She knew Masika was all he had left. He looked panicked but calmed down and nodded at her words. She left the room to get some medical papers for him to fill out. Ryou slowly walked over and sat by her bed. Why had his daughter clasped? She was strong and healthy, Not sick. Then he noticed something. Something was familiar about her condition. He just couldn't put a finger on it. Wait. Was that... No it couldn't be. How would it be there? He leaned over her slowly looking for it. Suddenly the door burst open and a ten year old kuriboh haired boy in white pants and a red jacket burst in. Ryou quickly backed up from her as the boy rushed over to the bed and examined the patient. A spikey haired man followed the young boy in.

"Yugi!"Ryou said to his friend "How did you find out so fast?".

"I sensed a millennium items power at work."A second slightly taller spikey haired man came into the room "Shadow magic.".

"Sika! Sika!" Jaden waved his hand in front of his friends face "Can you here me?".

"Com down Jaden. She'll be ok."Yugi said to his son.

"Ryou you don't think she has the ring?"Yami asked.

"What ring uncle Yami?"Jaden said.

Yugi gave his friend a withering glare.

"He means nothing Jaden. Why don't you go see if your mothers here yet?".He suggested.

Jaden looked uncertainly at Masika before running out of the room. Yugi glared at Yami.

"How are we going to keep him safe from the shadow games if you basically tell him about the millennium items!"He snapped.

Yami blinked and slid his gaze over to Ryou for support. Ryou shrugged leaving him on his own. Yami sighed turning back to Yugi. Yugi stood a half foot shorter than him but that didn't stop Yami from getting nervous about standing up to his former Hikari.

"Well he should know so he can arm himself in case he needs to To fight a shadow game."Yami said.

"Tea and i are trying to protect are son. The only way to do so is by not telling him anything."Yugi said tiredly as if this was a topic discussed weekly.

Yami felt bad enough that he had put his hikari in danger at one point but now he felt even worse knowing he was putting his son in danger as well. But the only way to protect Jaden and Masika was to tell them about the shadow games.

"She's waking up!"Ryou's voice cut through the argument.

Masika stirred just as Jaden and Tea entered the room. She sat up slowly in her bed but her father pushed her back down saying

"Take it easy.".

Slowly she looked around taking in all the faces in the room. Her father, Jaden, her uncle Yami, her uncle Yugi and her aunt Tea. Ryou leaned over and hugged her gently. Tea sighed with relief and Yugi and Yami smiled at her. Jaden waved. Masika smiled at her family.

"How are you sweetie?"Ryou asked a small hint of knowing in his eyes.

"F-Fine."She said tiredly.

"How are you feeling?"Jaden asked her.

"Just tired."She said wearily.

"Remember don't tell Ryou."A voice echoed in her head.

She gasped stunned for a moment before mentally calling out to the voice. But it had gone silent.

"Are you ok?"Tea asked.

She nodded. Yami and Yugi exchanged glances that they thought went unnoticed. Although Ryou and Masika had seen it.

Line break-

Latter that night Masika sat in her bed and pondered over what Bakura had said. She gazed across the dim lighted room toward the door when she heard the floor squeak. Ryou silently entered the room and approached her bed. Masika yawned and turned her attention to her father.

"We need to talk."He said looking her in the eye.

She sat quietly and nodded slightly. Her father had never been this serious with her sense the talk that night of the fire.

"I'm not blaming you for this Masika. This isn't your fault. It's something me and your uncles Yugi and Meric started long ago when we were teens. You need to answer the next question honestly. Promise me you'll tell the truth."Ryou looked her in the eyes.

Masika didn't understand and she was scared but she nodded.

"Do you have the millennium ring?"Ryou asked her.

She gasped in shock but tried to cover it with a cough. How had he known? She wasn't a hundred percent sure that the ring she had was the millennium ring but she had a nagging feeling it was. Remembering Bakura's lingering threat, she shook her head vigorously.

Ryou looked sadly at her for he now knew she was lieing. Why? Why couldn't she tell him? Unless He was behind all this. The fire after he visited couldn't have been a coincidence. This could and probably was all his doing. He had probably threatened her. How dare he threaten Masika?!

"Masika sweetie. This is a life and death matter. Please tell the truth!"Ryou begged, his rage mixing with fear.

Masika looked at him. She had never seen him this desperate looking before at all.

"I know you have it."He continued "Please Masika. Give it to me so i can dispose of it. That ring is evil and if you keep it it will destroy you and consume you.".

She reached down to pull the ring from around her neck and handed it to him. He took it gingerly as if it were a bomb about to go off and hurriedly walked back out of the room. Masika lay awake as the shadows grew darker and longer on the walls. Ryou returned much latter peeping into her room.

"You did the right thing sweetie."Ryou knelt down by her bed and gently tucked her in.

Now that the threat was out of the way, Masika decided it was safe to ask questions.

"Father, who is Bakura and how do you know him? How does he know mother?"She asked.

Ryou scowled at the yami's name.

"When did you talk to him?"He half growled.

"When i woke up in my soul room he came and spoke to me."Masika said.

Her father looked shocked and fearful but quickly hid his emotions from the young girl.

"I'll exclaim everything to you tomorrow. I promise."He said and gently hugged her before turning back to the door.

Once outside the door he headed to his own room. If Bakura had taken her to her soul room already, he obviously still had full shadow powers. That meant he could possibly still be using Masika as a host rather she knew it or not. He was trying to destroy her. Just like he had killed his wife...as he passed by a darkened hallway, he never noticed the shady figure hidden in the shadows. Just after he passed, the figure smirked and headed down the hall toward Masika's room. It it's shadowy hand it clutched the ring.  
End.  
Ok it's finally done! Next chapter will be up really soon. It's spring break so have plenty of time to write now. Saving Nny and son of a thief will be updated more frequently now and the adventurers of invader honey will be taken down until summer. Please read and review! Oh and don't forget to say if you wont the Jaden reference killed or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter six  
Invader butterfree- ok this chapter is mostly all flashback about what happened the day after Ishizu died.  
Ryou- why is this necessary.  
Invader butterfree- because it's elaborating Masika's emotions about her mothers death and it discusses more on how you felt.  
Bakura- why didn't you just make this chapter 3?  
Invader butterfree- it's just the way it was written. Anyway this whole story wouldn't be happening if it weren't for the fight between you and Ryou.  
Bakura- carry on.  
Invader butterfree- i own nothing except yumi. One last thing. Jaden and Masika are not actually cousins. They just call each other that because there families are close friends. So the pairing isn't really weird.  
Chapter six.  
The morning sun rose casting a sad forbidding light upon the burnt ashes of the house. Masika woke up on the pile of blankets on the back of the fire truck. They had only just finished putting the fire out hours before and the sun glistened off the dew on the remains of the Bakura property. Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered the night before. She was gone. How could she be gone? Why?! This wasn't fair! Tears fell down her pale cheeks as she remembered the last time her mother held her.

"Yeah."Ryou's voice came laden with sadness from the other side of the truck "I-i-".

Masika heard his voice breaking and he took a shaky breath to compose himself.

"S-she's gone."He finished "I can't believe she's gone Meric.".

Silence as Meric said something.

"A-aliright."Ryou said "Y-yes. She's sleeping.".

Ryou hung up and came around the side of the fire truck. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks. His teary sad eyes fell on her and he swept her up in a tight hug.

"I-is uncle Meric coming up?"She stuttered.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry Masika."He said.

Unspoken words passed between father and daughter. A cop car door opened and Ryou set her down smiling sadly and walked over to the officer.

"Our officers determined it was arson."The cop said in a hushed voice.

"I should have known."Ryou mumbled.

"Is there anyone who would do this?"The cop asked.

"Yes."Ryou said "But he supposedly died two years ago.".

Ryou didn't like lying to the cop but he couldn't tell them because there was no record that Bakura even existed. The cop dismissed himself to continue the investigation and Ryou headed over to Masika.

"Father where do we go now?"She cried.

"Yugi will be here in a few minutes to pick you up and take him to the Kame game shop. I'm going to wait at the airport for your uncles."He said hugging her.

"I-I heard you and mr. cop say someone burned are house."She cried "W-why would someone wanna kill mother?".

Ryou pulled her away from him slightly and looked her in the eyes.

"Masika there are some bad people in this world who hold grudges. No one understands why. Things happen in life that can't be exclaimed or are unexpected. Death is a part of life sweetie."He said "Your mother may be gone but she will live on in you. She will always be alive in your heart therefore she will always be with you.".

Masika nodded and hugged her father again.

"I know. I just wish mother was here with us."She said.

"I know."He patted her back.

He stood as a small green truck pulled up to the curb. Yugi was in the drivers seat, Tea in the passengers and Yami and their son Jaden (only a year older than Masika) was in the back seat. Yugi and Tea got out of the car and went over to Ryou. They wore saddened expressions similar to his. Tea hugged the white haired man.

"Oh Ryou i'm so sorry."She said quietly.

"Are you and Masika alright?"Yugi asked patting his old friend on the back.

He nodded turning around for his daughter. He scooped her up and handed her to Tea.

"It's going to be ok."She said to the broken family.

Yugi nodded solemnly. Yami nodded at Ryou from the backseat of the car where Jaden was sitting on his lap. Ryou nodded back.

"I-i should go. I have to get Meric and Odion from the airport."Ryou stuttered.

A moment of silence passed between them and Yugi stepped forward.

"Is it alright if i tag along?"He asked.

Tea looked at him suspicious but one look at Ryou and she knew that he had something to discuss with her husband. Something important. Ryou nodded and Yugi went over to Tea giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It won't be long."He said.

She nodded.

"See you in a few hours."Ryou told Masika.

The two old friends went to Ryou's car that had avoided the flames by sitting in the driveway. Luckiky for Ryou he had forgotten to take the keys inside the house so the fire hadn't affceted them either. Tea walked back to the car with Masika and drove off. Masika sat in the back between her uncle Yami and her "cousin" Jaden.

"Sika?"Jaden asked.

She ignored him.

"It's ok."He said.

Tears silently fell down her cheeks and she leaned against Jaden who was offering full support. Jaden patted her back and let her cry into his shoulder. He knew it was hard on her. He had loved his aunt Ishizu like his own mother. It was hard to believe she was gone. Yami sat silently and solemn. She was gone? He could not feel her pain sense she wasn't a hikari but he could plainly see she was heartbroken and hurt.

"Such a young child to take on such a burden such as death of a loved one. Especially someone as important as her mother."He glanced sadly at her.

Line break-

Yugi and Ryou drove in silence. The heavy sadness was keeping them in this state. Yugi knew Ryou was hurting badly and he was waiting for him to talk to him about what he had wonted to say earlier but couldn't. The white haired man sat in the passengers seat fiddling with a singed picture he had saved from a lock box that was only half melted by the fire. It was one of him and Ishizu on their wedding day.

"She looked so beautiful..."Ryou thought, a tear slipping down his check.

Yugi kept his eyes on the road.

"Yugi..."Ryou broke the heavy silence "He did this.".

Yugi nodded glancing over at his friend.

"H-He killed her. He came to the house only hours before..."Ryou's voice broke.

He shook with sadness and furry.

"H-How could he do this?!"Ryou said "What did she do to him!".

"He's a soulless thief. He didn't care."Yugi said quietly "He's trying to get revenge. We'll catch him and seal him back away for another thousand years.".

"I should have done that long ago. Before he hurt her. Be-before this happened."Ryou said in a horse whisper "This is my fault. If i had j-just kept ishizu at a distance he wouldn't have targeted her. She would still be here. N-now I've put are little Masika in danger to.".

"This is not your fault Ryou!"Yugi said sternly "He would have targeted her anyway and bedsides it's always been beyond your control.".

"I-I just wish i had done more to protect her. To protect them both."Ryou barley whispered.

"It's ok."Yugi patted his friends shoulder.

"N-now he's he'll try to kill Masika to. How am i going to protect her from him? I can't watch her every second! Why is he doing this?! I wish it had been me instead!"Ryou shuddered looking at the picture of his wife.

Yugi knew Ryou was hurting badly. His father had passed away a few years ago and his sister and mother had died when he was young. He couldn't afford to lose anyone else. All he had left was Masika. He was broken inside at losing his wife to. They pulled into the parking lot in the airport and spotted a saddened looking pair of Egyptians in the crowd. Meric and Odion climbed into the car. Both had tears streaming down there cheeks and the car once again became silent. The silence was broken a few minutes latter.

"I'm sorry Ryou."Meric said.

"Don't be Meric. You have every right to grieve. She was your s-sister."Ryou stuttered.

The car lapsed into dead silence again.

Line break-

Masika sat huddled in the corner of the Mouto's kitchen in the apartment above the shop. Tea was busy making lunch and Jaden was in his room. Grandpa Mouto was running the shop.

"Masika sweetie do you wont something to eat?"Tea asked.

She shook her head. Tears still streamed down her pale cheeks. Tea gave the child a sad smile. Masika's stomach growled.

"Here."Tea said gently kneeling down with a sandwich in front if the sad four year old.

Masika hesitantly took the plate and sat it down next to her.

"You know"Tea said gently "Your mother is in a very nice place right now.".

Masika sniffed and looked up.

"R-Really?"She said quietly.

Tea nodded sitting down next to the child.

"Heaven is a very nice place. Your mother would be happy to be there. She can watch you and your father from there to. She's at peace. She's not hurting any more."Tea said.

"W-why can't mother come back?"Masika asked.

"Your mother is always with you. In your heart. She lives in you."Tea said giving another small smile.

"So mother's happy?"Masika asked "She's not all sad?".

"She's in a very good place now. One day you'll get to see her again but for now you shouldn't worry about that."Tea said.

"O-ok."Masika smiled a little.

The game shop bell rang and Masika ran to hug her father and uncles when they came in. It had began to rain and the Mouto's and the Ishtar's and Bakura's sat around the Mouto's living room in a sad silence. Masika sat in her fathers lap looking out the window. Rain drops dripped down the glass and created fog on the window.

"Mrs. Mouto says mother is in a better place were she's happy and she can watch over us."Masika said quietly to Ryou.

"Yes sweetie."He patted her head and smiled at her.  
Line break-  
The rain fell down and splashed the concert outside the shop but it went unnoticed by the funeral goers. Masika was dressed in black standing outside in the cemetery holding her fathers hand. Rain hid the tears that streamed down the cheeks of the people attending. The grass glistened with water and the world looked dreary and sad in comparison. The Mouto's stood behind the Bakura's and many people from around the neighborhood stood around the open grave. The preacher was giving a few words of prayer but Masika felt so numb she didn't hear a word. Everything was wrong. Nothing could be right ever again. She was gone and she couldn't come back. Ever. Unbeknownst to them, behind a tree looking out at them was a shadow. A shadow that didn't go unnoticed by Ryou. A smirking spikey haired shadow and the second Ryou and the shadow locked eyes in a death glare, Ryou understood who and why the shadow was there. It was none other than Bakura come to gloat about what he had done. Masika looked over to where her father was staring and spotted the shadow to. She swore she had seen that shadow before. The night if the fire three nights ago. With a smirk the shadow disappeared and Masika sat upright in bed startled a the nightmare that had woken her.  
End.  
If anyone wont's the GX reference killed there going to have to say something or i'm just going to keep it in there. Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter seven.  
Invader butterfree- i don't own anything.  
Bakura- nope.  
Chapter seven.  
Masika was panting from the horrible nightmare. Having to relive that day...she felt on the verge of tears. A chilling thought ran through her mind as she realized there was a familiar weight on her neck. She looked down and saw the ring. Quickly she picked it of her and threw it across the room. Her pale skin paled even more as darkness started to creep outward from the ring. A evil cackle began as room was darkened considerably. Bakura appeared near her smirking evilly at her fear.

"Get away from me!"She screeched bolting off the bed.

Bakura's smirk never left his face as he reached over and garbed her by the back of her shirt. He hauled her over onto the bed and a moment latter, she felt the ring plunk back over her head.

"No!"She panicked "Let me go!".

A moment latter she found herself in her soul room. She wasn't wearing the ring anymore but that information failed to reach her as she scrambled toward the door. Bakura materialized in her way.

"Now now you don't wont to alert Ryou do you?"He said a hint of anger in his voice.

"Help!"She screamed "Help!".

"No one can here you in your own mind."Bakura said.

He crossed over to her and garbed her arm holding her in place. His smirk turned to a look of rage and his red eyes looked like the fires of hell.

"Speaking of Ryou,"He said in a calm, dangerous voice "how, pray tell, did he find out?".

"Father doesn't know anything. Don't hurt him!"She said.

"You shouldn't lie little Masika. Only thieves lie. You wouldn't wont to be seen as one would you?"He snarled "Now tell me how Ryou knows!".

She shook her head.

"Leave him alone. Father never did anything to you!"She snapped.

"Such ignorance. You dare speak about that to me when you haven't any idea about what happened." He tightened his grip on her arm "If you won't tell me i'll search your memories.".

Masika felt his presence in her mind and tried to lock him out but he over powered her. She found herself locked out and a moment latter he came back looking angry as ever.

"You told him."He growled.

"He already knew!"Masika said "He told me your evil.".

"Maybe so but i'm protecting you aren't i?"He snapped "The shadows haven't feasted on your sole have they?".

She shuddered as she felt the so called shadows rage forward pressing to enter her soul room and devour her. Bakura looked backward to the door to the room and then turned back giving her a menacing look.

"There trying to eat your soul."He said "I control them so they won't come near.".

"You lie. Your evil and you wont to kill me and father."She said.

"Insolent child. You question something you don't understand."He snapped "You told Ryou and now you must be punished.".

He knocked her backward onto the floor. She screamed in fear as he stood over her, darkness beginning to turn her soul room dark. Just as Bakura reached down to grab her, he began to dematerialize. Masika looked on in grim fascination as he disappeared with a growl and a angrily spoken no.

Line break-

Ryou had entered his daughters room to wake her for breakfast when he spotted the ring. He was instantly at her side yanking the ring off her and throwing it across the room. He grabbed her and shook her hoping Bakura hadn't taken her to her soul room to punish her for telling.

"Masika!"He yelled "Masika!".

Slowly her eyes came open and she looked around at him. Ryou pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged back and that's when he noticed she was shaking in fear.

"What's wrong? What did Bakura do!"He pulled her away to look at her face.

Her pale face and fear struck chocolate eyes told him all. He had feared the moment she had gotten the ring that Bakura would hurt her and it pained him to see the scared animal fear glinting in her eyes. As if she was broken on the inside. He feared Bakura would traumatize her and hurt her like he had done to him at that age. He was angry he had let this happen to her.

"Did he hurt you?"He asked gently.

She shook her head. He noticed a red mark form on her arm. Gingerly he took her arm and examined the finger marks Bakura had left when he presumably garbed her.

"What did he do?"He asked.

"He was so frighting..."She said "I thought he was going to kill you.".

Ryou hugged her and glanced over at the ring.

"Why did you get the ring back?"He asked.

"I woke up and it was there."She barley whispered.

"It's ok."Ryou hugged her.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Tristan, do you and serenity mind watching Masika for the morning. I have to talk to Yugi about the ring..."He said.

Voices in the other end of the phone.

"Ok. Bye."Ryou hung up.

"Your going to Tristan and serenity's house for the morning."He said turning back to Masika.

She nodded and Ryou left the room.

Line break-

Ryou sat in the Mouto's kitchen with Yugi and Yami. Yugi had sent his son to the grocery store with his mother. The three old friends were sitting around the table staring at the millennium ring. Yami looked grimly at Ryou.

"I fear he's going to kill her like he did to I-Ishizu."Ryou said quietly "He's trying to take away everything. Trying to torture me.".

Yami nodded and turned to Yugi.

"What should we do?"He said.

"We should tell her everything to protect her. Bakura will use her lack of knowledge to manipulate her."He said.

"No."Ryou replied "He'll harm her if she knows to much.".

Yugi nodded poking at the ring.

"Ryou i'm sorry to say this but, as long as you have the ring for safekeeping Masika isn't safe with you."Yami said.

"I know."Ryou clenched his fist "I alone need to keep the ring in check. I won't put more people in danger because of it. As long as i have it Masika can't stay near it. Bakura just moves the ring to every time i take it away.".

Yami and Yugi hadn't a clue as to what to say to that. Yugi looked gravely at Ryou.

"Your not sending Masika away for good are you?"He asked.

A lone tear streamed down his cheek as he came to terms of what had to be done.

"I have to."He spoke quietly "Or Bakura will corrupt her and hurt her. I already saw the hunted animal look on her face when this morning. I won't let the same thing happen to her as it did to me.".

Yami and Yugi nodded gravely.

"I'm sorry Ryou."Yugi said "It was the search for the items when we were teens that lead to this.".

"No. My father brought the accursed ring home and i started this. I have to end it before anyone else gets hurt. I won't let Masika die because of my mistake."He shook.

He dialed his phone and waited.

A voice on the other end answered.

"Meric"Ryou said "Can Masika live with you for a while. I-it's not safe for her here anymore.".

Yugi watched as his old friend made his phone call. He saw the pain, hurt, and regret in Ryou's eyes. He knew the hurt went deeper than that. Ryou was torn up inside. He didn't wont this. He never thought this would happen. The burden he carried because of his past had left a scar within him. A scar that had become a newly opened wound.

"It's the right thing to do."Yami's voice spoke over the mind link "Even if it hurts it has to be done. For her protection. Wouldn't you do the same for Jaden in that situation?".

"I guess. I can't began to imagine the pain he must be feeling. Not being able to see her. She's all he has left." Yugi thought.

"Wrong. He'll always have his family of friends but your right hikari. Bakura has only caused Ryou pain time and time again as he took Ryou's family away from him." Yami said.

Ryou looked up teary eyed at his friends.

"Meric is going to watch her for a while."Ryou said "She's going there tonight.".

"We're sorry Ryou."Yugi said.

A sad grim silence followed the statement.

Line break-

Masika sat on her bed glancing around at the suitcase Ryou had packed her before he brought her home. Ryou sat on her bed with a sad expression.

"Masika..."He said "Your going to your uncle Meric's for a while.".

"Wha- why!"She said shocked "Don't you wont me here?".

"I do sweetie."Ryou hugged her gently "It isn't safe for you here right now.".

"W-why!"She whispered hoarsely.

"The ring..."He said.

A moment of silent understanding passed between them.

"Bakura...he'll hurt you."She said.

"No."Ryou said patting her back "He won't be able to.".

Slowly he stood taking her suitcase in hand.

"It's time"He said gently taking her hand.

They drove to the airport in complete silence. The situation weighed heavily in the silence as they drove. Ryou stood holding her hand by customs.

"B-bye father."Masika hugged him, tears running down her pale cheeks.

Her pitch black hair covered her eyes as she hugged him. Tears also ran down Ryou's face as he hugged his daughter.

"Next."A attendant called.

Masika pulled away still clasping her fathers hand.

"Next."The attendant said impatiently.

Masika's hand fell from Ryou's as she shuffled away through customs. Ryou watched her go saddened as she disappeared around the corner. Slowly he turned around walking away in tears unsure when he would see her again. If he looked up he would have noticed the shadowy figure lurking behind the customs, heading toward the same plane Masika was to bored.  
End  
Sorry the chapter was short and it took a while. Lots if track meets and stuff. Also sorry the chapter ended with the shadowy figure line again. Please read and review! Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Invader butterfree- another chapter. Still don't own anything.  
Chapter eight.  
Masika watched the rain fall outside the farmhouse window. It had been three weeks. She didn't know how long she was to stay here but she was glad her father called every night. At first it had been akward helping Meric with the morning chores but, now she was getting a feeling of longing. For her true home.

"Masika someone's on the line for you."Meric called from the kitchen.

Standing, the black haired girl trudged over to the door and opened it coming out into the kitchen and receiving the phone from her uncle.

"You didn't tell me you were moving Sika!"A panicked angry voice sounded.

"I didn't know i was until the night of."She said "Wait. You didn't find out until just now?"She said.

"Dad told me you were away at a school function and i finally just got the truth out of him now."Jaden fumed.

Masika glanced over at Meric who was unsuccessfully trying to appear like he wasn't eavesdropping.

"When are you coming back!?"Jaden said.

"When your hair stops looking like a kuriboh."She joked.

"My hair isn't a kuriboh!"Jaden snapped "Seriously Sika. When. Are. You. Coming. Back.".

"I don't know."She said.

"What!"Jaden could be heard yelling to someone.

Masika pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Sorry Sika. Gotta go. Mom's calling me."Jaden spoke rapidly then hung up.

Masika set the receiver down. Meric looked out the window at the rain.

"I remember when i first got this farm."Meric said absently.

"Why doesn't uncle Yugi wont Jaden to know i'm here?"She said.

"I remember it like it was yesterday..."Meric tried again.

"Meric!"Masika whined.

"The reason Ryou sent you here was to protect you from Bakura."Meric sighed "He didn't wont to endanger Jaden if Bakura questioned him about your whereabouts. This goes deeper than you know. Ryou sent you here so he didn't have to tell you what's really going on. He did it to protect you.".

Masika didn't like his answer. It only lead to more questions.  
Line break-  
She stared out the window thinking how she could get the answer out of him. The rain splashed off the tin roof and dribbled down in the darkness.

"Masika i'm going to the market really quick. Could you feed the cows really quick?"Meric sounded uncertain.

"Sure."She said.

"Be really careful and come back inside right after your done. Ok?"He said.

She nodded and he left. She could here his truck starting up and as he pulled out of the drive, she sighed getting rain boots on. She pulled on her grayish coat and pulled the hood over her head. Running out of the small farmhouse, she made a beeline for the barn and thrust the door open. No light flooded in from the dark night, only more shadows. A moment latter, a strong hand clamped on her shoulder. She let out a shriek trying to turn but the hand was joined by a second hand of equal strength. They held the nine year old girl in place.

"Let me go!"She shrieked "Whoever you are let go! Help!".

Maniacal laughter echoed as her attacker laughed at her pitiful struggle. The attacker sounded familiar except his voice was a little deeper.

"Uncle Meric!"She said"This isn't funny!".

"Indeed. Well at least not for you."A familiar voice spoke from in front of her.

A chill ran down her spine. No. Not here. How could he? How did he find her so quickly?! Suddenly her attacker spoke.

"Foolish child. She thinks i'm Meric!"He said.

"Well you are his dark side."Bakura spoke.

Eerie light flooded the barn space. It illuminated Bakura's evil grinning face. Masika looked upward at the face of her captor. She gasped. He looked like an evil version of her uncle.

"Let me go!"She shouted "Who are you!".

Bakura chuckled coldly. His red eyes burned into her iris ones. His eyes seemed to be drinking in her fear as if he was enjoying every minute of it. He probably was. He was enjoying watching her squirm. She had no where to go, she was trapped. He knew he had her right where he wonted her. She did to and it scared her. She was also afraid of her captor. Just then he reverted his gaze from her and snapped at his new accomplice.

"Meric will be home soon. We have to be quick. Hold her YM."He said.

YM grinned evilly.

"YM?"Masika panicked "What's that stand for!".

"Yami Meric. I'm your worst nightmare little Masika."YM chuckled.

Bakura speared him with a 'quiet messing around and carry out the plan' look. Masika felt sleepy and fought against it. She knew where Bakura was trying to take her. She failed and wound up back in her soul room. Bakura glared down at her. Suddenly she noticed something. Shadows. Tons were surrounding her soul room.

"What are you doing!?"She yelled at Bakura.

Bakura himself looked like a shadow demon. His devilish hair, his shadowy silhouette and his glowing red eyes. Masika had never been so scared in her life. Bakura waved a hand and Masika realized how much danger she was in.

"I'm trapping you in the shadows of your own mind. Even if Ryou finds you, you'll be a soulless unresponsive shell. An shell of your former self!"Bakura chuckled at his joke "Eventually your soul will be consumed by shadows and you'll die.".

"No!"Masika said "Don't hurt father!".

To late, Bakura had vanished and she was left to the seemingly eternal darkness that was consuming her soul room. Fearfully the determine little girl realized she had finally met her match. She was trapped forever. Bakura had won.

Bakura appeared next to YM and smirked evilly. His red eyes gleamed in satisfaction as Masika slumped forward her eyes blank and thoughtless. Her soul was trapped in her shadow consumed soul room. The girl was on her knees. YM tapped her and she fell forward. The two yami's laughed but stopped when they heard a car door. They vanished into the dark night.

Line break-

Meric walked into the farmhouse. He crossed into the kitchen and set his bag down. Not hearing a sound he called

"Masika!".

No answer came so he peeked into her room. No sign of her. He was just heading back into the kitchen when he noticed her coat and boots missing. Hurriedly he rushed out to the barn. Finding the door half ajar, he rushed in and flicked on the light. Nothing seemed amiss at first entill he spotted her on the floor.

"Masika!"He cried out rushing over to her.

He grasped her shoulders and shook her gently then harder when she didn't respond. He carefully flipped her over and gasped at the soulless stare he received from her. She was dead?! No she was breathing. Wait that meant...no. He couldn't have found her. Not this soon anyway. Dam it! He knew she wasn't dead or in a coma. She was trapped. Her soul...it was probably shrouded in shadows.

"Masika!"He spoke shakily.

No. He was supposed to protect his niece. He failed. Pulling out a phone, he dialed Ryou.  
End.  
Sorry it took longer than usual and it's kinda cheesy. Enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Invader butterfree- I own nothing.

Start.

Chapter 8

Ryou knelt by Masika and cradled her head in his hands. Silent angry tears ran down his face and reflected the fiery dawn light. Meric entered the barn quietly and walked over putting his hand on his friends shoulder. Ryou looked up revealing the tears. Silence followed and it weighed heavily in the chilly morning air.

"He won."Ryou said almost inaudibly.

Meric looked taken back by this response, as if he didn't hear Ryou.

"What?"He asked "Ryou your not giving up?!".

Ryou nodded. A fresh wave of sobs racked his body as he shuddered. She was all he had left and now she was gone, taken by that heartless bastered who had vowed to killed everyone he loved and cared for as Yami had slain his village. Meric glanced down at Ryou in disbelief. This was the stubborn rebellious former owner of the millennium ring? This was the same person who battled an abusive yami for years and never gave up hope even when his friends were almost slain? He reached down and grabbed Ryou by the shoulders and hauled him up shaking the stunned white haired man harshly.

"Get hold of yourself Ryou!"He snapped "Masika wouldn't wont this! Your stronger than that. You fought Bakura before and you can beat him again and get her back. It's not to late.".

Ryou nodded slightly stunned as he numbly picked up his daughter and carried her back to the farmhouse. Meric followed hoping that his words had actually got to his friend. It was all his fault this had happened. If he hadn't told her to feed the cows in the barn she wouldn't be in this mess. If Ryou was to blame anyone it would be him. He followed him over to the house.

Line break-

"What!"Yami's hand shook as he held the phone to his ear "Yes we'll be right there.".

He hung up the phone as Yugi walked into the room. He glanced up at Yami in confusion. His ex- yami looked at him grimly as he sat down the basket he was holding.

"I-It's Masika..."Yami said.

Yugi didn't need any more explanation than that. Silence fell over the room as the two stood thinking there own thoughts. Tea entered the room and glanced around in concern.

"What's going on?"She asked.

They looked at her grimly. She gasped in shock and the room fell into stony silence again as the information sunk in. Tea had instinctively figured out what was going on when she had seen her husband and Yami's face. She ran into Yugi's arms and that was the moment Jaden walked in.

"Hey what's going on guys?"He asked.

Everyone looked up at the ten year old gravely.

"Were going to Meric's farm. It's Masika sweetie..."Tea said gently kneeling by her son.

Jaden's face lit up in anxiety and worry. Tea took his hand and lead the dumbstruck boy to the car and Yugi and Yami followed.

Line break-

As the four entered Meric's house they saw Odion, Meric and Ryou sitting at the kitchen table. Jaden rushed up to Ryou and tugged at his sleeve pleadingly.

"Where is she?!" He asked panicked "Please.".

Ryou didn't respond for he was still in shock. Meric stood and spoke kneeling down next to Jaden.

"She's in the other room."He said standing back up to face the others "Let's go in there and let Ryou be for a while.".

Yugi and the others nodded and stepped into the room with Meric. Ryou looked up his blank stare following his friends. Yugi noticed and dropped back silently. He seated himself across from Ryou. Ryou's blank lifeless stare didn't change as Yugi addressed him.

"Were going to get her back Ryou."He said.

He said nothing just stared at Yugi as if he didn't recognize him. Yugi was getting concerned for his friend. He had known Ryou to be a strong person in the face of hardship. He had proven it in the RPG game that they battled through when Ryou had first joined the gang and again when he defied his yami during their duel at duelist kingdom. Ryou had never given up but now he had. This thought was confirmed when Ryou suddenly spoke in a broken quiet voice.

"H-he won."He said.

Yugi couldn't believe the words had left Ryou's mouth. He stared in shock as he continued.

"After all these years he's finally won. He's beaten us. He's beaten me."Ryou said standing.

"That's not true. We can save your daughter."Yugi said trying to reason with the hysteric man.

"Open your eyes!"Ryou said rather loudly and harshly "Bakura's won! I was a fool to think he would leave us alone after Ishizu and I were married. That was his plan all along. He lead me though it the whole time knowing the outcome. This was all a big game and he won. He finally won by taking them away.".

He threw the door open and stormed out onto the porch. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted across the fields as loud as he could.

"You won ok!"He yelled "You hear me Bakura! You finally did it! Are you satisfied! Are you done! You've beaten me! How much more can you take away! You won!".

He clasped to his knee's on the porch and sobbed. His body was shaking as he tried to contain his rage and sadness. Yugi watched from the door backed up by Meric and the others who had heard the commotion and come to see what was wrong. Yugi approached the sobbing figure of his friend and knelt besides him.

"He only wins if you let him win Ryou."He said.

Yami and Meric nodded in agreement.

"He's taken them all. My mother, my sister, my father, my wife and now my daughter. There's nothing left Yugi. He's killed them all. It's all my fault for disobeying and angering him. If I had been a good little hikari they might still be here.".

"You still have your friends."Yugi said determined "We'll get Masika back and defeat him. It's not your fault and if you had stayed put and not rebelled he would have killed you.".

"I wish it was me instead of them."Ryou said quietly.

Yugi and the gang stayed with him on the porch as he continued to grieve. Unbeknownst to them Bakura was closer than they knew and he had seen and heard everything. He smirked with satisfaction. His job was nearly complete. He was going to make his ex- hikari pay for his foolish mistakes. No one defied the thief king!

Line break-

Masika sighed as she felt her energy draining away. The shadows swirled around her as she knelt in her now light less soul room. She was dieing. It was only a matter of time before he killed her and she knew it. What agonized her even more was her father's grief stricken and hysterical shouts. He didn't know it but she could hear everything that was happening. Every hopeless cry, every defeated sob. It stung her and enraged her. Bakura was just doing this to hurt her father. He wonted him to feel this pain for some reason. She wasn't going to let that happen.

"You hear me Bakura!"She screamed suddenly "I'm not afraid. Leave father alone!".

Her voice fell as she felt more of her energy draining. A lone tear ran down her cheek.

"Please.."She said.

Line break-

The light outside was blinding but from the cover of the woods Bakura peeked out looking at his hikari.

"What's the next part of your plan?"Yami Meric asked.

Bakura gave a long insane laugh. The farmhouse was to far away for him to be heard.

"You know what's next."He smirked.

The two evil yami's started to laugh maniacally again. Bakura let off his laugh for a moment and soke again.

:She'll die.".

End.

Sorry updates take so long. They'll be more frequent after this week because it'll be summer. Please read and review. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Invader butterfree- i don't own anything. I'm on a roll and i have the rest of the plot worked out so there should be frequent updates. This chapter is a sonfic of Philip Philips gone gone gone .I know Ishizu was in her room during Yugi and Bakura's duel but let's pretend she was watching the duel. enjoy  
Start.  
/when life leave you high and dry i'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help. I'll shut down the city lights, i'll lie, cheat, i'll beg and bribe to make you well,to make you well. When enemies are at your door i'll carry you way from war, if you need help, if you need help. Your hope dangling by a string, i'll share in your suffering to make you well, to make you well. /  
The small farmhouse was pitch black when the creak of a floorboard echoed around it's dark interior. The white haired man silently pulled the album from the shelf and creaked over to the sofa. He filliped the book open and glanced at the photos. A warm smile graced his lips as he glanced down at the photo graph that was taken many years ago. It was of a young, smiling man and a long black haired women. The man was wearing a tuxedo and the women was wearing a white dress. They looked so happy and full of life. Yet they both had the threat of the evil spirit of the ring hanging over their heads. He thought back to when he had first met her and what had all lead up to this.  
(flashback)  
The white haired teen walked up to the table to grab some food and sit down with his friends to eat. He wasn't exactly sure how he had gotten into the finals or even gotten on the blimp. He brushed that thought aside feeling a pang of anxiety that the rings spirit probably had something to do with it. What was important was that he was in control and he could spend time with his friends. He turned around and ran directly into a tanned dark haired Egyptian girl. She stumbled backwards but his hand reached out and grabbed hers. For a moment there eyes locked and he saw deep into her iris's.

"Y-Your eyes..."He mumbled.

A moment latter he had righted her and they were standing face to face.

"My eyes what?"She asked in confusion.

"There um, really pretty."Ryou offered lamely.

She giggled at him as stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Ishizu."She said "I'm competing as a finalist.".

"B-Bakura...i mean Ryou! Ryou Bakura."Ryou blushed embarrassed shaking her hand "I'm also competing in the finals.".

"Good luck Ryou."Ishizu smiled and walked away.

"Uh, good luck to you to!"He called after her.

Why did have to be such a klutz around girls?  
(end flashback)  
/give me reasons to believe that you would do the same for me, and i would do it for you, for you. Baby i'm not moving on i love you long after your gone. For you, for you. You will never sleep alone. I live you long after your gone. Oh long after your gone, gone, gone./  
(flashback2)  
Ishizu watched the as Ryou fell down to his knees and looked around confused. What was he doing? He was dueling Yugi a minute ago. Well he was dueling Yugi and the pharoh but why play this 'i'm hurt' card now? When she had first met him, she had assumed he was a kind awkward and passionate person but from the way he was acting during the duel he seemed like a hardened criminal. Could it have something to do with his millennium item? It was really strange. Ryou was asking Yugi something now and Ryou was holding his arm.

"Bakura!"Yugi called "Hang on!".

The whole gang looked on edge so Ishizu decided to ask a question. She tapped on Tea's arm.

"What's wrong with Ryou?"She asked.

"The evil spirit of the millennium ring was controlling him again."Joey butted in.

Ishizu gasped. So that's what was going on.

"Ryou!"She cried out with his friends "Hang in there.".

The ring emitted a glow and Ryou's hair spiked back up as he stood.

"Come on Yugi!"He shouted "Attack me!".

Yugi didn't hesitate for a minute and Ryou fell backward, eyelids at half mast.

"Bakura!"Yugi ran toward his friend.

Ishizu and the gang raced toward him as well. Ishizu reached him first and helped him sit up. He glanced confusedly at her.

"Are you ok?"She asked.

"So...were am i?"He asked.

Yugi was kneeling down next to him and provided an answer.

"Your with your friends now."He said.

"Your hurt!"Ishizu exclaimed.

"Ishizu..."He whispered

"I'm here."She said.

He didn't say another word because he fainted into her arms. Yugi helped Ishizu carry him to his room. Ishizu sat down next to his bed and held his hand.

"Will he be ok?"Tea asked.

"I hope so."Yugi said "Hey his rings gone!".

Everyone looked at the sleeping teen and gasped in shock.

"We need to get him to a hospital. I'll talk to kiaba about landing the blimp."Yugi said.

The gang headed out of the room and left Ishizu to watch Ryou.  
(end flashback)  
/When you fall like a statute i'm gonna be there to catch you put you on your feet, you on your feet. And if your well is empty, not a thing will prevent me tell me what you need, what do you need/  
(flashback 3)  
They had just graduated and they were going out for dinner. Everyone said they were the perfect couple and Ryou thought so to. He didn't remember much about when he first met her sense Bakura had taken over so much. He was weaker now so Ryou could control him. Seeing her now he knew what he wanted and that was to be with her. He felt a sharp pain and knew Bakura was getting stronger.

"This might be a mistake."He thought.

He got down on one knee and held up the ring.

Ishizu gasped as everyone started to look in amazement.

"Ishizu Ishtar...will you marry me?"He asked.

The restaurant filled with tense silence waiting for her answer.

"Yes!"She said "Yes!".

He got up and hugged her.  
(end flashback)  
/I surrender honestly you've always done the same for me. So i would do it for you, for you. Baby i'm not moving on, i love you long after your gone. For you, for you. you would never sleep alone, i love you long after your gone, and love you long after your gone,gone,gone./  
(flashback 4)  
Ishizu walked up to Ryou at the table.

"We need to talk."She said.

"I got read of the ring for good."He said.

"Are you sure?"She said concerned.

He nodded.

"Good. You don't think he'll find us here?"She said.

He shook his head. She smiled. (end flashback)  
Thinking back on that day, he would have destroyed the ring completely if he had known that Bakura was plotting to take revenge against Ryou for his disloyalty. By taking everything from him and making his family suffer.  
/Your my back bone, your my cornerstone, your my crutch when my legs stop moving. Your my head start, your my rugged heart. Your the post that i'v always needed. Like a drum baby don't stop beating, like a drum baby don't stop beating, like a drum baby don't stop beating, like a drum my heart never stops beating/  
(flashback 5)  
"I do."Ishizu said.

This was the happiest moment of his life. For once in all his years, he was truly happy. No Bakura to ruin his life and take away his freedom. For the first time ever he knew true joy. Ishizu would be there and he would make sure she was happy. She made him happy to be alive.

"I do."He said.

Looking at her, he saw the joy in her eyes and he knew it was reflecting in his eyes. They both laughed as they heard a loud sob and looked over to see Meric crying. Odion was comforting his brother as he sobbed quiet loudly. They looked at each other and laughed.  
(end flashback)  
/For you, for you. Baby i'm not moving on, i love you long after your gone. For you, for you. You would never sleep alone, i love you long after you go. For you, for you, baby i'm not moving on,i love you long after your gone. For you, for you. You would never sleep alone, i love you long after your gone./  
As Ryou remembered the events leading up to Masika's incident, he spotted a lone figure walking through the mist of his dream. She smiled as she approached him.

"I-Ishizu?!"He said.

Tears of happiness ran down his pale cheeks as he ran to her an hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Ishizu...I-I've missed you so much. I'm sorry. I should have protected you better."He cried.

"It's ok Ryou."She pat his head and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry i let you down."Ryou said "Not just about the fire but, about Masika...".

"I know what happened. It's nobody's fault Ryou".She soothed.

A small sad frown creased her face as she realized how broken her husband was. He had lost everything. She was saddened that she couldn't be with him for long because she missed him to. She missed her family. Ryou an Masika.

"I'm sorry. You must miss us to."Ryou dried his tears.

She nodded.

"I came to tell you not to worry about are daughter."She said "I'm going to visit Masika and help her break free.".

"Be careful."Ryou said.

"I will. I must go now."She said "Goodbye. I'll see you again.".

"Goodbye Ishizu. Thank you and be very careful. Bakura's dangerous.".Ryou said.

She disappeared into the mist of his dream and he woke with a jolt. The farmhouse was coming alive as Meric set out to do the morning chores. He realized he had fallen asleep. Then he remembered what Ishizu said. He needn't worry about Masika. Despite her comforting words, he still worried. Not only for Masika but for Ishizu now to. He sighed getting up. He needed to talk to Yugi and Yami. He reached for the phone.  
/like a drum baby don't stop beating, like a drum baby don't stop beating, like a drum baby don't stop beating, like a drum my heart never stops beating for you, and long after your gone, gone, gone. I love you long after after your gone, gone, gone./  
End.  
Sorry it's so cheesy and the update came later then said. Enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't anything.

Start.

Bakura was furious that his plan was falling apart. He stormed into the clearing were Yami Marik was already waiting for him. The other man was frowning and looked almost as pissed as Bakura.

"Your plans falling apart Bakura!"He snapped.

"Don't you think I know that baka!"Bakura snapped.

He paced furiously around as Yami Marik continued to rant.

"She's going to rescue the girl before you can kill her."He snapped "You can't stop her forever! She'll keep trying!".

A evil smile crept onto Bakura's face. Yami Marik gave him a confused look as his friend let out a evil malicious laugh that almost made him shiver. His red eyes glinted dangerously as he looked up in triumph. Maybe his plan wasn't falling apart so easily.

"What?!"The other ex-yami demanded.

"You'll see."Bakura began to walk away toward the direction of the Ishtar farm that was just through the woods.

"Where are you going?"Yami Marik asked.

Bakura turned around and grinned evilly, his red eyes gleaming in the shadowy woodland.

"To finish something I should have taken care of five years ago."He said as he disappeared leaving Yami Marik very confused.

Line break-

"So you saw her?!" Marik looked on the verge of crying in joy.

Ryou nodded and glanced over at Yugi and Yami who were busy talking via mind link. He had just finished telling them all about his dream about Ishizu. Marik was very glad that his sister's spirit was well but, the two across the table hadn't said a word.

"We need to be cautious."Yami said.

Yugi and Marik nodded in reluctance.

"Meaning we should keep an eye on Masika and make sure Bakura can't get into her soul room."Yami said.

A pause were everyone nodded followed.

"What's a soul room?"A voice said from the doorway.

Everyone looked up in shock to see Jaden there. Yugi looked as if he was having a heart attack. A look Yami hadn't seen on his hikari's face sense a doctor called to say Tea was in labor. Jaden looked uncomfortable so Yami spoke.

"Well i-it's hard to exclaim..."He said trailing off as he caught sight of Yugi's patented 'Don't say a word' look.

Which is to say it was a death glare that looked like his own death look with very minimal differences. Jaden walked fully into the room. He wonted to know the big secret that his father and uncle were reluctant to tell him.

"Please uncle Yami!"He whined, a tactic he learned from Masika "Can't you tell me? I'm ten!".

"Your not old enough to know."Yugi said a bit sternly as he gestured to the door "Go help your mother in the garden.".

Jaden glared for a minuet before stomping off. After a second Yugi called out again.

"And no eavesdropping!"He heard an angry huff from outside the door as his son stomped away.

"How?"Marik said.

Yugi and Ryou found a reason to smile proudly for a moment.

"When you have children you'll understand."Ryou sighed.

Yami noted that there was still a small hint of sadness in his friends smile. Marik sighed and glanced at the sunset out the window. With the cheery moment gone, Yami turned to Yugi.

"He needs to know."He said "You can't hide it forever. Especially now. That information may save him.".

Yugi frowned and stood walking off, clearly not wanting to talk about it. Yami sighed.

"He just wont's to protect Jaden."Ryou said.

"I know but Masika didn't know an this is what happened because of it."Yami said a bit carelessly.

Ryou's brown eyes sparked a small hostility that had Yami thinking he looked somewhat liked Bakura for a moment. Ryou must have noticed his friends expression because he lost it.

"First you insult my ability as a parent then you think I look like Him!"He snapped "I didn't wont this to happen and it's all my fault! I get that! I know I messed up. The moment I accepted that cursed ring I made a mistake. That's what lead to this whole thing and now I've hurt the two people I love the most down.".

Yami and Marik were taken aback by Ryou's sudden hostility. Yami stood confronting his upset friend.

"No one said this was your fault Ryou."He said calmly.

"It is."Ryou said, his hair covering his eyes.

A tear slipped down his pale face. Yami and Marik exchanged looks of concern then glanced at Ryou who was clearly broken into to many pieces that he wouldn't ever been the same again. The abuse he had taken from when he was nine until he was seventeen and then the threat of Bakura destroying the life Ryou was building for himself and the pain when Bakura took away every thing and left him to suffer for his so called 'insolence'.

"Don't you get it."Ryou said "I did this to them. He want after my family. That's why my dads dead. That's why Ishizu's dead. He did that because I disobeyed. I'm a horrible husband and father for letting it get out of hand. Maybe your right Yami. If Masika knew this may not have happened.".

Ryou excited the room and went to sit with his daughter again. Marik turned to Yami and looked at him sternly.

"Would it have really made any difference if she knew or not?"He said.

Line break-

The sun set over the field casting a bloody red light over the farmhouse. Bakura crept up silently waving his hand to call the shadows inside the house to report to him. He listened as they told him who was asleep and who was awake. Everyone was awake so he waited. Fortunately for him, but unfortunately for everyone else, he didn't have to wait long. Silently he picked the lock and slipped inside the house. The shadows swarmed around him guiding him to the room he was seeking. He was about to open the door to Masika's room but stopped upon hearing a floorboard creek from inside the room. The door creaked open to reveal his light standing there. Ryou was staring in fright at the demon in front of him. He open his mouth to wake everyone but before he could he felt something he hadn't felt in years. Something repressing his soul. He lost consciousness as his ex-yami took over. Bakura had done the only thing he could think to do. He suppressed his ex-host spirit and controlled him. Grinning as Ryou's hair spiked and his eyes narrowed sharply, he stepped into the room and knelled on the floor. Quickly erasing Ryou's memory of the encounter and making sure his consciousness would stay suppressed for a while, he excited his ex-host and approached the bed. Next stop, little Masika's soul room. Closing his eyes he entered.

Line break-

Ishizu had entered the dark shadow filled room and glanced around sorrowfully. This couldn't possibly her daughters soul room. This is what He had did. Her sorrow melted away to anger. Looking around, she spotted a very weak half out cold Masika on the floor. A very weak circle of light surrounded her. Rushing over, she knelt next to her and supported her.

"Masika dear."she shook her "Wake up!".

The girl blinked open her eyes slowly as she tried sitting up. Ishizu pushed her back carefully as she smiled weakly. Masika realized who was holding her and gave a tired smile in response.

"Mother!"She said letting out a string of coughs.

"Hush. Don't worry sweetie. I'll help you. Just hang on."Ishizu stood up and waved her hands at the shadows casting them away.

Masika's circle of light grew quickly as Ishizu banished the demons and shadows. The moment of triumph couldn't last for the very last person either of them wonted to see showed up at that moment.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Ishizu?"Bakura's cold voice echoed around the room sending chills up Masika's spine.

Ishizu stood in front of her protectively and glared at Bakura. The reason she couldn't see her family was because of him. She couldn't get near them because of him.

"Go away demon. You've caused enough trouble."She snapped.

He gave a cruel laugh as he approached her and stood face to face with her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."He said in an amused way "You see, all I have to do is kill the girl and trap you and then Ryou will know not to cross me. He will regret everything he did.".

"He did nothing!"She said "Our daughter did nothing! Leave them alone.".

His expression turned to one of anger. He garbed her wrist and said in a cold harsh whisper

"He will suffer for his mistakes. His first mistake was being foolish enough to ditch the ring. His second was to have a family and his third was to think I wouldn't hurt him for disobeying me.".

Without a second thought, he activated his shadow magic. Ishizu's arm evaporated as the shadows overwhelmed her. With the last of her strength, she cast all the shadows she could away from Masika. With a final yelp she was gone. Bakura smirked. This was just to easy. Now he would never see his beloved Ishizu again. Not even in a dream. Masika was trying to stand with whatever energy she had left but kept falling. Her glare was as strong as ever and Bakura just laughed at her as she fell again.

"What did you do to mother!"She spoke almost inaudibly.

"She's gone."He laughed "Forever!".

He fainted away as he cast even more shadows across her soul room. These ones moved much faster and were much darker. Even after he was gone, his evil laughter still rang around the room even as she fainted.

Line break-

Ryou felt strange as if he was floating. He opened his eyes to see a sea of darkness.

"Hello?"He called into the black "Who's there?".

A burst of light had him shielding his eyes. It ended quickly and Ryou blinked to see in front of him a angel with a dark side and a light side. He recognized her instantly.

"Change of heart?!"He asked surprised.

"Listen!"She said "There's not much time Ryou.".

"Not much time for what?"He asked.

"Bakura was here. Ishizu can't help you anymore. H-He sent her to the shadow realm.".Change of heart looked saddened.

Ryou was on the verge of tears himself as he realized she was trapped in eternal darkness. At least before she was happy and in a better place. A tear made it's way down his cheek. Change of heart whipped it away and he found himself hugging her. After a silent moment, they broke apart and she continued rapidly.

"Listen Ryou."she stressed the word listen "This is very important. Not all hope is lost. Ishizu told me to pass on this message in the event this happened.".

Ryou perked his head up and listened carefully.

"It's up to you to master your power and rescue Masika."She said.

"Wait!"He said "What power!?".

She had already faded away and he sat upright in the waking world pondering what she could have meant. He would need help. He was still mad at Yami and he knew Yugi would included Yami in any discussions about the matter and Marik would tell Tea and she would tell Yugi. That left... no. he wouldn't. He couldn't. Maybe he would be a bigger help then any one else. Getting up, he went to find Jaden.

End.

Enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Invader Butterfree- taking this one story at a time now. This one will be completed then saving Nny. I don't own any thing. Except the other characters.

Start.

Jaden was sitting in a tree outside when the white haired man found him. Ryou tried to look as if he wasn't up to anything so he sat under the tree hoping Jaden would come down. The boy didn't seem to notice him so he let out a false cough. Looking down, the boy finally noticed his friend. He took note of his presence then ignored him as he gazed at the clouds drifting by in deep thought. Ryou was getting agitated at this point and desperate to take action so he softly tapped on the tree trunk trying to gain Jaden's attention.

"What?"Jaden looked down.

Ryou motioned to the spot next to him and quickly scanned the yard to check for Yugi or Yami. No one was there so he gazed back upward at the ten year old. Getting the message, Jaden slid down the trunk and sat next to him. After a minute of silence, Ryou decided on a way to approach the conversation. Jaden caught him off guard by starting it.

"Uncle Ryou you know the secret dad doesn't wont me to know, don't you?"He asked "I know it has something to do with Sika so what is it?".

Jaden hadn't gotten his hopes up so he expected Ryou to say something like 'your dad would kill me if I told you' or 'wait until your older'. What he did not expect was an answer. Ryou sighed as he looked up.

"Actually that's why I wont to talk to you about."He said.

It was Jaden's turn to look up surprised.

"What is it?"His curiosity got the better of him.

"Before I tell you anything I need you to promise to things."Ryou said seriously "One; don't tell anyone that you know, two; trust me. Everything I'm about to tell you sounds crazy but I assure you it's all true.".

Jaden nodded.

"I promise."He said.

"Good."Ryou smiled briefly before launching into the story "There are seven ancient items called the millennium items. Two housed ancient spirits. One was the millennium puzzle that held the pharaoh's spirit. The other was the ring that housed a tomb raider named Yami Bakura.".

"What was the Pharaoh's name?"Jaden asked.

Ryou sighed at the impatient child's interruption but he smiled and answered knowing what was coming.

"Yami."He said.

Realization hit Jaden like a brick wall.

"The puzzle...uncle Yami..."He said "That's the same puzzle from the story. uncle Yami's a spirit?".

Ryou shook his head.

"I was just getting to that."He continued "We went on many adventurers when we were teens. The evil spirit of the ring, Yami Bakura, used to use my body for a vessel and control me against my will. I would wake up in random places with memory lapses. He tried to kill the Yami when he was still a spirit but one time he went to far and set up a roll play game. A shadow roll play game and Yami defeated him. The Yami's got their bodies back so they could live again but Yami Bakura was half spirit and needed my body to become fully alive again. He was going to fuse are souls with shadow magic and become one soul.".

"What's shadow magic?"Jaden asked "Why did he need your soul to become one soul?".

Ryou sighed but he continued.

"Shadow magic is dark magic that can do horrible things like banish people to a dark soul eating realm known as the shadow realm and control people against their will. I spent most of my life under control of my abusive Yami so I wonted to be free to start a family. You see Jaden, I am only one half of a soul. The light. The hikari. Yami Bakura is the darker half of my soul. The yami. Yami Bakura took revenge on me by trying to kill everyone close to me for disobeying him after the RPG game. To him I was nothing more than a vessel and a bothersome weakling who has to rely on him for support.".

"What's this got to do with Sika?"Jaden asked impatiently.

"Bakura trapped Masika in her mind. In her soul room."Ryou said "Ishizu's spirit tried to rescue her from the shadows that he sent to consume Masika's mind and soul but...".

Ryou's chocolate eyes teared up as he held back the pain.

"He came and sent her to the shadow realm. She's gone for good now and the change of heart came to me in a dream and told me this. Masika's mind is being consumed by shadows now and she told me to use my power to help her. So I need your help to figure out what that means.".He finished.

Jaden jumped up in fear trying in vain to contain and process the emotions whirling around in side him. Ryou watched to see if he would react violently. A hand on his shoulder made him come back from his deep thinking. Jaden was smiling at him, a familiar gleam in his eyes. One his father had whenever he was determined. The confidants his friend radiated made Ryou cheer up a little.

"I'll help you uncle Ryou!"He said.

Ryou stood up scanning the yard for anyone and was relived to find that no one had entered the yard while they were talking.

"Great!"Jaden said "Were do we start!?".

"I don't know."Ryou said.

"How about after lunch in uncle Odion's study?"Jaden asked.

Ryou nodded as he headed over to the farmhouse with his friend.

Line break-

change of heart had transported herself to the earth plain. No one could see her. Not even the two she watched walking up to the farmhouse.

"Change of heart."A voice said from behind "You can't tell him what to do. It doesn't work like that.".

"Oh!"She turned "White Mage you scared me.".

The mage looked at her sternly and watched the retreating figure of his master.

"He needs to find his hidden power."White Mage said.

"Yes..."Change of heart said as they watched Ryou "His power...".

"Until then we must do everything in our power to help that light."White Mage said "He's fine for now.".

The two began to fade away but as they did, Change of heart spoke a final word.

"Hikari...".

Line break-

Jaden sighed. They had been at it for six hours. Books were laying all over his uncle Odion's library. Ryou was sitting at a table hunched over staring at a book on the occult. Suddenly his head slid of his hand which he had been using as a kickstand and hit the book. He sat bolt upright looking around before he started looking at the book again. Jaden approached his uncle cautiously. He tapped him on the shoulder making Ryou turn his tired chocolate eyes on him.

"Maybe we should break for today?"He said.

"If we break, it may be to late. Masika will be consumed by the shadows forever."Ryou blinked the sleep away.

He knew he couldn't sleep even if he tried. Jaden was giving him a stern look as if to say he wasn't going to lose the argument.

"Now I see what they mean when they say he has Tea's attitude."Ryou sighed.

"Uncle Ryou you need your sleep. Masika will be fine."He said this last part with uncertainty.

That brief hesitation in his voice was not missed by Ryou. He picked up another book and began scanning through it. Jaden snatched the book away and tossed it on the desk. Ryou looked up surprised at his friend. Jaden didn't know what to do so he decided to resort to a tactic his mother had used on him when he was a stubborn five year old. He garbed Ryou's arm and pulled him upward. Ryou was to stunned to do anything except listen. Jaden pointed to the door.

"March."He said.

As they entered the other room, Odion looked up in surprise. Ryou looked like he was about to claps and Jaden was behind him pointing upstairs to the spare bedrooms Odion was nice enough to let them use during their stay.

"Upstairs."Jaden said sternly "Now.".

Ryou just trudged up the stairs. Odion tried to suppress his laughter just for his brother in laws dignity. As soon as Ryou had disappeared up the stairs, the two burst out laughing. Jaden, for one, couldn't believe that worked.

"W-What was going on in there?"Odion managed over a fit of laughter.

"Uncle Ryou was about to fall asleep and he was trying to do more research so I used an old trick I learned from mom."Jaden laughed.

After a while the two commend down enough to have a serious conversation.

"Did you find anything?"Odion asked.

"No. uncle Ryou's looking for a way to rescue Ishizu."Jaden said.

"He shouldn't worry about her."Odion said "she's a strong soul. She might come back.".

"Will she?"Jaden asked.

No answer's were needed for they both knew.

"Maybe he needs to harness his own power."Odion sighed "I'm going to bed. You should to.".

He got up and went upstairs. Jaden decided to head to one of the downstairs bedrooms. When the man got upstairs, he saw Ryou hadn't made it to a bed but clasped on the floor. He picked him up and set him on the bed before closing the door.

Line break-

Bakura crept into the dark farmhouse again with ease. A shadowy figure, the only thing about him that was noticeable was his evil satisfied smirk. Tonight was it! He would kill Masika Bakura! OK that was a bit of an understatement. Before he fed her to the shadows, he was planning on having a little fun. Just some harmless fun to prolong Ryou's suffering for a little bit. Ha! He would make that worthless weakling suffer for a long time. He deserved this because he had abandon him and disobeyed. It was his own dam fault if he was so insolent he didn't know that he would have to be punished. Well he couldn't kill Ryou because he needed his body for a host. A permanent host at that. He couldn't hurt him because he was planning on that body being his new one. Anyway he couldn't think about that now. He had to show his 'hikari' why he wasn't one to mess with. He entered Masika's room and checked to make sure the coast was clear. When he was sure he wouldn't be interrupted, he entered her soul room and saw that the shadows were about to kill what little light was left in the room. Masika looked soulless. Bakura grinned at her weakened state as he stalked over to her. He picked her up and looked her in the eyes. She was more or less unconscious so she did nothing. He activated the millennium ring and took control.

Line break-

It was still dark when Marik got up. As he passed his niece's bedroom, he heard a shuffling sound. Curious he peeked in. his mouth dropped open when he saw her. She was just getting out of bed.

"Masika!"He ran to embrace her.

He stopped cold when she turned. Her black hair was spiked up like Bakura's and her eyes glowed red.

"M-Masika?"He asked.

It was useless, he knew, because she couldn't hear him. She was being controlled by shadow magic. That's when Bakura appeared. Marik growled at him and narrowed his eyes at the evil yami.

"Well if it isn't Marik. Yami Marik's pathetic hikari."Bakura sneered.

"Let her go Bakura!"Marik snapped.

"Angry are we?"Bakura said highly amused "If I do recall, you no longer hold the millennium rod and yet you have the audacity to challenge me?".

"Let her go."Marik said.

"Or what?"Bakura said "You'll call my hikari?".

Marik narrowed his eyes more as he slowly backed up. Bakura stepped forward.

"Go ahead."Bakura said "Call him.".

He tossed Marik the phone and smirked.

"No."Marik threw it back "You just wont to torturer him and kill her in front if him.".

"You see right through my plans tomb keeper."Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously "Understand that I have the power to back up any threat I make.".

Line break-

Ryou and Jaden were heading back home to ponder over Change of heart's message. Ryou entered the house and immediately sensed a familiar evil.

"No it couldn't be!?"He thought.

"What's wrong uncle Ryou?"Jaden said.

"Stay here and keep your voice low."Ryou whispered.

He silently began walking through the house and checking each room.

Line break-

Bakura smirked in satisfaction again as he heard Ryou and Jaden in the living room.

"He's coming."He said to Marik "Any minute. He's outside the door.".

The door creaked open slowly.

"No!"Marik yelled in panic "Ryou get out of here! Go!".

Bakura turned hostile and lashed out catching Marik on the shoulder and sending him to the ground just as Ryou came in. he gasped at his friend laying on the ground looking angrily up at someone. His eyes followed Marik's line of vision until he saw the whole situation. A sharp horrified gasp escaped his mouth. Masika was overthrown by shadows and the culprit was standing there smirking at him. This was all Bakura's fault. He did this. Masika stepped forward and that's when Ryou knew he had run out of time. The problem was...he didn't have an answer to change of heart's riddle. He had to find an answer fast or everything would come crumbling down around them. Then an answer came to him. It was risky and it probably wouldn't work but he had to try. He stepped forward.

End.

Enjoy


	12. Chapter 12

Invader Butterfree- I own nothing!

Start.

Yugi didn't know if he should have been pissed or relived. Marik had filled his son in on everything or so he had been told. He knew Ryou had dragged Jaden into this to but Marik had exclaimed everything to the ten year old boy. Although he was beginning to get slightly amused because Jaden kept asking Yami questions about Egypt. Yami was very glad to have someone to talk to about his past life. In fact he was so glad, he was acting like a hyper child. Yugi thought this funny. Back to the subject at hand, they had bigger problems at the moment. Masika sat in the middle of the group exclaiming her plan. A knock came at the door and Odion got up and answered it to reveal non other than Shadi. He looked very grave and he stepped through the room toward Masika. The room fell silent as Shadi nodded toward her.

"You're staying here."He said.

"B-But!"Masika said "I'm going to save farther.".

"It's to dangerous for you and you shouldn't have to carry your father's burden."Shadi said "He was chosen to bear the burden of the millennium ring. Not you. Do not get involved.".

Masika didn't like this stranger so she did the only thing she could. She stood up to him. Leaping up on a chair, she stared him strait in the eyes and said

"I don't know who do you think you are, but what right do you have to tell us what to do. I don't know what family means wherever you came from but here it means a lot. You don't just let your family die if you can do something.".

"Yeah."Jaden spoke up "We stick together.".

"So much confidence..."Shadi said "Do you think Bakura will take pity on you if you give him a speech on family?".

"I don't care what it takes."Masika said "I will get father back.".

Shadi shook his head at her.

"Foolish child."He said "Ryou knew very well what he was doing when he sacraficed himself. He saved you once and he won't be there to do it again. Don't let his sacrifice be in vain.".

With that he went outside. Masika glared after him. Yugi gave his son a sympathetic/angered look for the way he had spoke up against the wizened Egyptian.

"Masika maybe you just need some time to think sweetie?"Tea came forward and hugged her.

Masika hugged back squeezing her eyes shut as angry tears threatened to spill.

"It's ok."Tea picked her up and carried her into the other room.

"Shadi is right."Yami said.

"You to?"Jaden said "You know uncle Ryou can come back. She has nothing left! How can you even say that!".

Jaden left the room in a huff.

"What are Odion and I?"Marik huffed "Chopped liver?".

"I swear he has a crush on her..."Yami said "He didn't even let me finish.".

"Well what did you have to say!"Marik said impatiently.

"We should approach this situation cautiously. There's still hope.". Yami said.

"Shadi just told us to give up hope."Odion said.

"He told Masika it was going to put herself in unnecessary danger if she tried anything."Yami said.

"She didn't say anything about us."Yugi said.

"What can we do?"Marik said.

The room fell silent. As they all thought of impossible solutions.

"First we have to find him."Yami said.

"Jaden told me that Ryou was visited by Change of heart in his sleep and she told him to find his power.". Marik said.

He began to exclaim everything as the sun reached it's zenith.

Line break-

"My revenge is complete!"Bakura cheered.

Yami Marik started at him sceptically.

"You still have a daughter."He snapped.

Bakura's good mood turned sour upon hearing this. He grabbed his friend by the collar of his shirt and glared, the fires of hell burning in his eyes.

"I would kill her but I had a deal with Ryou. He's gotten braver you know."Bakura said "I get to use him as a permanent host and his daughter goes free.".

He released his friends collar and turned away laughing evilly.

"A fair trade really."He said "I can leave her to die on her own. An orphan, Now her parents are gone. She's all alone. More or less alone. Just as I was.".

"She still has my pathetic hikari and Odion."Yami Marik said.

"I never said I wouldn't hurt them."Bakura said "Besides this was part of our deal. You help me, i'll let you kill those two.".

"Our deal was that I help you kill Masika and get a permanent host body.".Yami Marik said "Surely there's a catch if you help me get my revenge.".

Bakura laughed dryly.

"Well I'm changing the deal."He said "I got a host body and you helped me obtain it. Now I help you get your revenge. Deal?".

Yami Marik chuckled darkly before shaking Bakura's extended hand.

"It's a deal.".

End.

enjoy


	13. Chapter 13

Invader Butterfree- I own nothing!

Start.

Yugi didn't know if he should have been pissed or relived. Marik had filled his son in on everything or so he had been told. He knew Ryou had dragged Jaden into this to but Marik had exclaimed everything to the ten year old boy. Although he was beginning to get slightly amused because Jaden kept asking Yami questions about Egypt. Yami was very glad to have someone to talk to about his past life. In fact he was so glad, he was acting like a hyper child. Yugi thought this funny. Back to the subject at hand, they had bigger problems at the moment. Masika sat in the middle of the group exclaiming her plan. A knock came at the door and Odion got up and answered it to reveal non other than Shadi. He looked very grave and he stepped through the room toward Masika. The room fell silent as Shadi nodded toward her.

"You're staying here."He said.

"B-But!"Masika said "I'm going to save farther.".

"It's to dangerous for you and you shouldn't have to carry your father's burden."Shadi said "He was chosen to bear the burden of the millennium ring. Not you. Do not get involved.".

Masika didn't like this stranger so she did the only thing she could. She stood up to him. Leaping up on a chair, she stared him strait in the eyes and said

"I don't know who do you think you are, but what right do you have to tell us what to do. I don't know what family means wherever you came from but here it means a lot. You don't just let your family die if you can do something.".

"Yeah."Jaden spoke up "We stick together.".

"So much confidence..."Shadi said "Do you think Bakura will take pity on you if you give him a speech on family?".

"I don't care what it takes."Masika said "I will get father back.".

Shadi shook his head at her.

"Foolish child."He said "Ryou knew very well what he was doing when he sacraficed himself. He saved you once and he won't be there to do it again. Don't let his sacrifice be in vain.".

With that he went outside. Masika glared after him. Yugi gave his son a sympathetic/angered look for the way he had spoke up against the wizened Egyptian.

"Masika maybe you just need some time to think sweetie?"Tea came forward and hugged her.

Masika hugged back squeezing her eyes shut as angry tears threatened to spill.

"It's ok."Tea picked her up and carried her into the other room.

"Shadi is right."Yami said.

"You to?"Jaden said "You know uncle Ryou can come back. She has nothing left! How can you even say that!".

Jaden left the room in a huff.

"What are Odion and I?"Marik huffed "Chopped liver?".

"I swear he has a crush on her..."Yami said "He didn't even let me finish.".

"Well what did you have to say!"Marik said impatiently.

"We should approach this situation cautiously. There's still hope.". Yami said.

"Shadi just told us to give up hope."Odion said.

"He told Masika it was going to put herself in unnecessary danger if she tried anything."Yami said.

"She didn't say anything about us."Yugi said.

"What can we do?"Marik said.

The room fell silent. As they all thought of impossible solutions.

"First we have to find him."Yami said.

"Jaden told me that Ryou was visited by Change of heart in his sleep and she told him to find his power.". Marik said.

He began to exclaim everything as the sun reached it's zenith.

Line break-

"My revenge is complete!"Bakura cheered.

Yami Marik started at him sceptically.

"You still have a daughter."He snapped.

Bakura's good mood turned sour upon hearing this. He grabbed his friend by the collar of his shirt and glared, the fires of hell burning in his eyes.

"I would kill her but I had a deal with Ryou. He's gotten braver you know."Bakura said "I get to use him as a permanent host and his daughter goes free.".

He released his friends collar and turned away laughing evilly.

"A fair trade really."He said "I can leave her to die on her own. An orphan, Now her parents are gone. She's all alone. More or less alone. Just as I was.".

"She still has my pathetic hikari and Odion."Yami Marik said.

"I never said I wouldn't hurt them."Bakura said "Besides this was part of our deal. You help me, i'll let you kill those two.".

"Our deal was that I help you kill Masika and get a permanent host body.".Yami Marik said "Surely there's a catch if you help me get my revenge.".

Bakura laughed dryly.

"Well I'm changing the deal."He said "I got a host body and you helped me obtain it. Now I help you get your revenge. Deal?".

Yami Marik chuckled darkly before shaking Bakura's extended hand.

"It's a deal.".

End.

enjoy


	14. Chapter 14

Invader Butterfree- I don't own anything.

Start.

Yami stood and stretched alongside his friends as Marik's tale came to an end. Masika had rejoined them halfway through the speech and now remained sitting on the couch. She hadn't truly been paying attention but, had been formulating a plan to get Ryou back.

"Dinner!"Tea called from the kitchen.

As everyone filed in that general direction, Masika crept towards the door. She had a strange feeling that Bakura wasn't far away and she didn't realize how right she was.

Line break-

Night fell as the two villains slunk toward the farmhouse. Bakura paused reaching his hand into a bag he was carrying. He pulled out a vile that contained a pinkish liquid that glittered in the shallow moonlight. His sadistic grin matched that of his accomplice Yami Marik as the two restrained from laughing.

"Poison?"Yami Marik said.

Bakura nodded. He motioned for the other to follow him across the grounds. Masika, unfortunately was standing in their way unbeknownst to them. She hadn't the slightest clue that her two enemies were heading in her direction. She crouched behind a bush facing away from the two. A sudden shadow fell across the house so she let out a sharp gasp. Yami Marik's head whipped around.

"What is it?"Bakura snapped quietly.

He pointed to a small shadow in the bushes. Bakura's eyes fell on the child that was slowly backing out of the bushes as he smiled evilly. Masika was backing up until she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She froze unsure how to react. When the thought to run occurred to her, she had already been captured. Bakura easily lifted her up and tossed the nine year old to Yami Marik. The psychopath grinned as he restrained her.

"He-!"Masika started to yell but her mouth was covered by Bakura's hand.

He shook his head and spoke mockingly to her.

"That's a very bad decision to make little girl."He said "And further more, it's a very bad thing to sneak around after dark. There could be people out here that are dangerous. Your very lucky we found you.".

Masika glared at him as he smirked at her careless mistake. Yami Marik was restraining himself from laughing to much. Bakura pulled a cloth from the bag and tied it tightly around her mouth. Masika struggled to get free. She held back the tears at seeing her fathers face twisted with that horrible cruel smile that was not his own. Bakura knew the child saw her father in him. After all, it was Ryou's body he was possessing.

"Don't worry little Masika."Bakura leaned down to be eye to eye with the child "Your fathers ok. In fact he's changing his mind about being stuck in the shadows.".

Masika made a angry groaning sound and kicked out. Bakura easily swatted her leg away. Suddenly his hair went tame and his eyes faded from red to chocolate. When he spoke, Masika couldn't believe it. The person didn't just look like her father, he sounded like him to.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'm ok."He patted her head and smiled.

The smile wasn't real though. Masika knew this. The pat felt cold and unwelcoming, it was so unlike her fathers. She shied away.

"What's wrong Masika?"'Ryou said "Are you ok?".

"Mmmmhh!"Masika screamed at the person who looked so much like her father and acted so different.

Yami Marik slipped the gag off her for a moment.

"Your not father!"Masika said.

The fake Ryou got a hurt look on his face and looked at the ground.

"I see."He said "You don't believe me. I'll just go and leave you alone.".

With those words, Bakura supposedly came back. He grinned as he looked down at Ryou's child. His light half's daughter. His daughter. He was the thief king and he never left anything unresolved in one of his plans. No lose ends left untied. Nothing to come back and haunt him in the future. He had thought about it and came up with a simple answer. He had made a fair trade with his light to keep Masika alive and unharmed in exchange for his 'death'. He didn't have a lot of morals but he honored his promises and the deals he made. If he let the brat live, she would probably grow up and hunt him down but he couldn't kill her. This had left him in a jam. He had finally settled on kidnapping her and raising her so she would fear him. That would ensure she never tried to hunt him down or try to do something foolish like fight him. She would be a bit more cooperative if she thought her father was still conscious and not trapped in the shadow realm. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't sure if that Ryou was fake and it made him ecstatic to know his plan was working.

"Put the gag on her before she screams."Bakura ordered.

That order was forgotten as a second tussling shifted the bushes.

Line break-

Jaden couldn't eat. He was to worried for his friends. Especially Masika. He decided to go see if she was unable to eat as well. Unfortunately, she wasn't in her room so he assumed she had crept outside to search for Bakura. He obviously wasn't going to let her look alone. He was thinking about this as he hid in the bushes as he heard a rustling from the other side of them.

"Masika!?"He whispered.

Masika, who still wasn't gagged, heard and recognized Jaden's voice.

"Run Jaden!"She yelled loudly "Get away! Bakura's here! Go get Uncle Marik and the others and warn them.".

Jaden burst out of the bushes to Masika's rescue. Sort of. It all happened in a minute and it didn't happen the way Jaden thought it would. Not even close. He forgot one key factor in the situation. He was ten and Bakura was at least twenty five. He charged the two and Bakura garbed him. A moment latter he was restrained next to Masika.

"Nice going hero."Masika snapped "Now were both caught and no one will know were we are!".

"No thank you Jaden?"Jaden said "For at least trying?".

Masika shook her head as Yami Marik gagged her again then gagged Jaden.

"Now we have the pharaohs brat to!"Yami Marik laughed.

"His nephew."Bakura corrected.

"Close enough."Yami Marik said.

"I guess are original plan will have to wait until we have these two back at the layer."Bakura said.

"My hikari won't die tonight?"Yami Marik frowned.

"Tomorrow night."Bakura said.

Yami Marik looked more optimistic as he handed Bakura two blind folds. Masika became more frightened after she couldn't see Jaden. He was her best friend and she felt a tiny bit of comfort when he was near. In a sense she was glad he had tried to rescue her and then again she wasn't sense he had also gotten captured. She felt his hand, in which she had garbed, slipping away and struggled to hang on.

"Keep them together if there going to struggle so much!"Bakura said.

A grunt was heard from Yami Marik then they felt themselves being carried farther away from the safety of their home.

End.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own anything. This chapter is going to be about Ryou!

Start.

He sat in the darkness curled in a ball. Nothing could save him. He had heard Bakura impersonating him. Did Masika believe Bakura? Was she unsure if that was him or not? Was she ok? He shivered involuntary at his next question. Did it even matter any more? There was nothing he could do. He had done all he could do and now the rest was up to his daughter and their friends to figure out that he didn't matter anymore. He was lost. Destroyed. Gone. There was absolutely nothing to be done. His spirit was being drained away and he was slowly dying. Any one foolish enough to come after him would probably end up in the shadow realm cutesy of Bakura. He had nothing to live for. He had abandon his only child to be left alone in the world. She was left alone as he had been. He had to be the worst father ever. He was hoping to do better then his father did. He had broken a promise.

(flashback)

Ryou held the new bundle in his arms. She was so beautiful. Just like her mother. He was so thankful to have two wonderful people in his life. Two people he could care for and protect. Always. Their daughter would grow up to be a strong independent women with the support of both parents behind her. Ishizu would always have him to protect her to. He looked at the smiling babies face as it seemed to glow in the soft yellow hospital lights. He gently stroked her forehead, brushing raven black hair out of her iris eyes. Her skin was unnaturally pale. She looked like a Egyptian angel. She was their angel. She cooed and wrapped her tiny hand around his finger. He hadn't smiled this big sense their wedding day when Ishizu had said I do. Smiling at the tiny life form in his arms, he made a promise.

"I will always protect you Masika. Always.".

(end flashback)

With a start, Ryou realized a tear was slipping down his cheek. He buried his head in his arms again. He had failed both of them. No matter how old he got or how far he ran the demons of his past kept catching up to him and pulling his family apart. No one was safe with him. It would have been better if he hadn't said anything to Ishizu. Masika wouldn't have been born and had to face his past that was threatening to destroy his future. It would been for the best. Ishizu would have married someone else and even might have had Masika with someone else. They would be happy and safe while he would be consumed by the shadows of everything he had done wrong in his life. In fact he should have never made friends with anyone. He had hurt his friends countless times and he put them in danger by being friends with them and their kids. Bakura wouldn't care if he hurt his friends or their kids again. It would have been better if he had never been born. If he didn't exist. If he had died instead of Amane. No one would have cared. He was the whole reason this whole mess had happened. If he hadn't been born, Bakura wouldn't have been unlocked. He was the ultimate cause of trouble. What he did was unforgivable. Yami, Tea, Yugi, and Jaden. Marik and Odion. Joey, Mai, Serenity, Tristan,Duke, Ishizu, and Masika. He had hurt all of them. All his friends. All his family. He deserved to die. He wonted to die. To rest. To get any one chasing him to give up. No more hurt. No more broken promises. No more anger or betrayal. Looking around he spotted a pin he had pinned to his blue jacket. His fingers fumbled with it as he unpinned it.

"I'm sorry."He whispered into the darkness.

With that, he jabbed the pin into vulnerable spots in his skin repeatedly. He stabbed himself until he felt the life drain out of him. As he bled, he saw a flash of light. The light dimmed as it outlined a figure smiling down at him.

"A-Amane..."Ryou smiled up at her.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"He's coming to!"A unrecognizable voice said.

"Ryou!"Amane's voice called out.

It couldn't be though. His sister was dead. He must have be hallucinating. His visions cleared as he slowly opened his eyes to the last thing he expected. Amane was looking down down at him. That wasn't what had surprised him though. The dark magician girl was looking down at him to as well as white mage and change of heart. White mage was edging away from change of heart so Ryou assumed that the monster's didn't get along. Wait. Duel monster's were alive?! He shot up and backed away in shock.

"Told you he would be frightened."change of heart said.

"He's scared of you, you split personality demon."White mage retorted.

"Hey Ryou has a split personality."Change of heart said.

"Your going to make him feel bad!"Dark magician girl said.

Ryou looked from one to the other as they argued. What was going on?

"W-Where am I!"He said.

"Com down."Amane said smiling "Don't worry. This world is the world the spirits of duel cards live in.".

He nodded slowly as if taking it in.

"Amane what are you doing here? I-I thought you were dead!"He said.

She looked downcast and nodded.

"I am..."She said "But I somehow ended up here instead. It's really not so bad though.".

"A-and the duel monsters...their all real?"He pointed at White mage.

"Of course were real kid. This is are home."White mage smiled.

"We've missed you so much master!"Change of heart pipped up.

White mage scowled at her and huffed.

"Suck up."He mumbled.

"A-And how did I get here? Am I dead?"Ryou stood.

He realized his sister hadn't aged and he stood at least three four feet taller than her.

"Your not dead but you almost died."She said.

All of a sudden, her arms were around him in a hug. He leaned down and hugged her back.

"I've missed you Ry."She said.

"I know I miss you to."He hugged back.

After they pulled apart, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"When I write you letters..."He asked "Do you receive them?".

She nodded eagerly as if she wonted him to write her a letter that very moment. He smiled and it made her smile.

"Ahem."White mage coughed.

"Oh. Right."Amane said turning to dark magician girl.

She waved her staff in the air and a image appeared in front of them. The five gathered around and watched as an image formed. Ryou gasped. It was Bakura and Yami Marik carrying a two tied and gagged kids. Jaden and Masika.

"I knew she would go after them. I knew it. She's way to stubborn. Just like her mother was."He sighed "But I never imagined Jaden would get captured two. What have I done? I endangered Yugi's son.".

"Were going after them."Dark magician girl spoke at last.

"How?"Ryou said.

"OK. You may have learned how to control darkness from Bakura but you can't fight darkness with darkness."White mage paced in a military fashion.

"Oh boy here we go..."Change of heart mumbled to Ryou.

White mage stopped his pacing and turned sharply to her glaring.

"Was that a complaint I heard COH?"He asked.

"No your mightiness. No complaining here."She said.

He glared for a minute at her then started his pacing again.

Change of heart suppressed a snicker at the little mage. Ryou watched them curiously. This was how his duel monsters acted. They were so strange...

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted"He paused again to glare at his fellow duel monster who rolled her eyes at him "You can't fight darkness with darkness. You have to use light.".

Something clicked in Ryou's brain.

"So Masika has to harness the power of light?"He asked.

"No."White mage said in exasperation "Isn't it obvious!".

"Not everyone can understand your vague exclamation mage."COH said.

"Ryou's smart! He should get it! What do I have to do? Hand him the answer on a silver platter?!"White mage exploded.

"Guys..."Amane amine sweat dropped "Wasting time...".

The two stopped and looked at her before giving one last glare and backing down. Dark magician girl stepped up.

"Well what White mage is trying to say is you have to harness the power of light Ryou."She said "Only a hikari can destroy their yami. You must destroy Bakura's spirit.".

Ryou backed up in shock.

"How am I supposed to destroy him? I don't have any powers?!"He said.

White mage patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Ry."Amane smiled "That's why your here.".

"Were going to help you."DMG said.

A silent moment as they waited for the man's reaction.

"Let's get started."He said.

Amane smiled. Now this was the Ryou she knew.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise over the farm house. Marik stretched as he groggily made his way to the kitchen to eat breakfast and start the morning chores. As he was making coffee, he noticed the mudroom door ajar. He didn't open it. Looking into the room, he inspected it. Nothing appeared out of place. Everything was normal, there were shoe prints in the layer of hay that had been dragged onto the floor over time by people coming in and out and two sets of shoes appeared to be missing as well as two coats. He shrugged and went back in the kitchen. A moment latter found him scrabbling in the mud room looking through to see who's shoes and coat were missing. Coming to a conclusion, his lavender eyes grew wide. He ran back through the house and burst into his niece's room. Empty. No sign that she went to bed the night before. Running down the hall and leaving the empty room's door open, he burst into the room the were staying in. he noticed right away Jaden was gone. Yugi had sat up in bed careful not to disturb Tea who was next to him. Yami slept soundly on a cot near the closet next to Jaden's empty one.

"What's wrong Marik?"Yugi asked.

"Masika's gone."He said "Jaden to.".

This information woke him up. Yugi looked around for his son. Tea was stirring now and she slowly sat up.

"Yugi what's going on?"She asked.

"Bakura took Jaden and Masika."He said.

She gasped. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she hugged her husband. Yami finally woke up as he heard a rustling.

"What's going on?"He grumbled.

Yugi and Tea were getting around and the clock read seven A.M.

"Masika and Jaden are missing.".

End of chapter.

Yeah...it ended at a weird spot. Sorry for lack of updates this summer. There will be more during the school year. Been busy with running club and cross country.


End file.
